The New Girl On The Block
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock meet a girl, a very skilled Pokemon trainer. Misty and Brock don't trust her, but Ash does. To make matters worse, he is developing a crush on her! Misty wants to prove she is up to no good. Is she a friend or a foe?
1. Chapter 1, The New Rival

Chapter 1

The New Rival

Ash, Misty, and Brock just arrived into a new city called Kokoro City (A Pokemon city I made up). Ash and them was heading to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon from fighting against a wild Rhyhorn and a wild Charizard that was on rampage. Pikachu stopped in his tracks. He looked around and then jumped in surprise. Ash and the rest stopped not to far from Pikachu to see why he stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" (Ash)

 "Pika!"

Pikachu pointed to a black figure that was in the distance heading towards them at a very fast speed.

"Ash! What's that!?" (Brock)

"Huh?" (Ash)

The black figure came closer, it slowly showed its features in the moonlight. It turned out to be a Rapidash.

"Wow! A wild Rapidash! Gotta catch it!" (Ash)

"Wow how cute! I'm going to catch it!" (Misty)

"Not if I help it! Pikachu thundershock!!" (Ash)

"Rapidash dodge and do take down!!"

"W-Who said that? Huh? Pikachu wai-" (Ash)

Pikachu already started to do thundershock. It red cheeks lighted up slowly then an electric shock formed.

"Pika-CHUUU!!!!!!"

Rapidash dodged it with ease and did take down. Take down was a hard thrash from his horn. Pikachu flew back a couple of yards and tumbled along the way.

"Finish it Rapidash!!"

Rapidash ran at an incredible speed. It did the attack stomp. Pikachu cried in pain. Then it moaned and groaned.

"Pikachu!!!" (Ash)

Ash ran up to Pikachu and held on to it tightly against his chest.

Another black figure came from behind a tree and showed their face in the moonlight.

"Sorry I hurt your Pikachu very badly but it was going to shock my Rapidash. If you wanted a fight all you had to do was ask. Not attack my Pokemon by surprise."

Ash looked up from Pikachu. It was a girl around his age. Her hair was orange like Misty. It was down to her neck, flowing like the sea. Her clothes matched her hair very well. Her shirt was orange matching her orange hair. Her short skirt was black matching her eyes. She had on very stylish sandals that were also orange with a daisy like flower at the tip. Ash was amazed at her beauty. He was in another dimension staring at her face. Misty noticed how beautiful she looked and she groaned to herself. Brock wasn't really interested in her because she was to young for him. The girl came closer to Ash.

"My name is Apricot. Sorry again for hurting your Pikachu. I'll heal it for you if you want."

Ash came back from another dimension and nodded his head.

"Okay then. Return Rapidash!"

Apricot pulled out an odd looking Pokeball to call back Rapidash. She tossed a bag from the back of her to the floor. She took out a bottle with some weird looking stuff in it.

"What's that?" (Ash)

"It's an special kind of Potion that I made myself. It cures their status, restores energy, cures their pains, and makes them stronger. Don't worry, it has a sweet taste to it."

Brock and Misty walked closer.

"Wow! Making your own potion. You must be very smart. You probably have no trouble in battle if you have your own potion. A girl your age making your own potion really impresses me. You must make other stuff also for your Pokemon." (Brock)

"Yes you are right! I make other things for my Pokemon to improve in battle and their abilities. Well, also their minds to concentrate better."

Apricot tossed the bottle to Ash.

"Thanks!"

Ash opened the bottle. He sniffed the air.

"It smells sweet. Almost like honey mixed with other sweet stuff." (Ash)

Brock followed.

"Your right! It smells sweet." (Brock)

"Open wide Pikachu!" (Ash)

Pikachu opened his mouth. It took a small sip. It recovered in seconds. Then it stood up.

"Pika Chu!"

Pikachu was thrilled. It looked as though it wasn't damaged at all.

"Wow! It worked! Thanks!" (Ash)

Ash handed back the bottle to Apricot.

"It's okay Ash. You can have it."

She tossed it back to him. Ash caught it.

"H-How you know my name?"

"Your Ash right? I have a picture of you just in case I did bump into you. Well I heard about you from almost all over the place. Helping others and all. I was looking for you for a battle. I would like an impressive Pokemon battle. I heard you were good. I also heard your ri-"

"A Pokemon battle!? You're on!! But first, I have to heal all of my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center."

"I understand that but, is it true your rival Gary is also good in Pokemon battles? I heard about him to but, I also heard he is very rude."

"Gary? Yes Gary is good but he is a big jerk!"

"Is that so? Well, we'll see how good he is when I meet him. I heard he was coming towards this city. He might show-up tonight. I'll also see how good you are Ash!"

"I'll show you when I heal my Pokemon first."

"Well, the Pokemon Center is at the end of the city. Need a lift?"

"A lift? That'll be great!"

"Alright then!"

Apricot pulled out four odd-looking Pokeballs.

"Go Rapidash, Ponyta, Rhyhorn and Charizard!!"

"Wow! You have amazing Pokemon. Which one do I ride?"

"You can ride Rapidash Ash. Brock can ride Rhyhorn. Misty can ride Ponyta and I'll ride Charizard. Since Charizard can fly you'll see me better when I lead the way."

Apricot jumped on Charizard back and everyone else followed.

"Alrighty then! Let's get going! Charizard fly ahead to the Pokemon Center!"

Charizard flew up a couple of yards off the ground. Flying ahead of the group. Everyone ran behind Charizard. In about two minutes they were at the Pokemon Center.

"Here we are!" (Apricot)

Ash just noticed she had a sweet voice with an almost southern accent.

"T-Thanks Apricot. Now I can heal my Pokemon. Then after that we can battle!"

"No problem Ash! Let's just hope it's not to late to battle tonight. If it is we can battle tomorrow in the morning."

Ash and the rest ran inside the Pokemon Center. They came out fifteen minutes later.

"It's not late Apricot. It's only 6:30 PM. We have plenty of time to battle."

Apricot returned all of her Pokemon.

"Before you two start to battle. How you knew our names?" (Brock)

"Well, you were gym leaders. I fought against you both before. You probably don't remember because it was so long ago. I had a Charmander in the beginning but it evolved into a Charizard very quickly. When I say quickly I really mean quickly. It evolved into Charizard at Erika's gym. Which gave me the ability to fly around the world to see old friends of mine and also get to gyms a lot faster. Of course, I did this after I bought a map. I taught my Charizard how to read maps. It learned very quickly. Charizard was always a fast learner. Now, enough with the chitchat! Let's battle!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Your on!"

"Follow me! I know exactly where we can battle!"

Apricot pulled out the weird-looking Pokeball.

"Go Rapidash!!"

She hopped on Rapidash back.

"That's if you can keep up with my fast speed!"

"I can keep up!"

"We'll see…."

Apricot turned her Rapidash towards the end of the city, instead of leaving the city towards the forest in the distance. She stopped in front of a tall skyscraper. She returned Rapidash and called out Charizard.

"Meet me on top of the skyscraper, on the roof. Don't keep me waiting to long or I'll think you ran away from a once in the lifetime battle."

"Don't worry I'll be there!"

"Alrighty then!"

She got on Charizard back and flew to the top. Ash watched her disappear into fog on top of the skyscraper.

"Come on let's go!" (Ash)

Ash ran towards the glass doors.

"Hold it Ash!" (Brock)

"Huh?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to fight Apricot on top of a skyscraper. Why couldn't she just leave the city to a forest nearby? Why on top of a high skyscraper?" (Brock)

"I agree with Brock Ash! It's too dangerous! Your Pokemon could fall off the building! Plus I don't trust Apricot! Remember she almost hurt your Pikachu to death with her Rapidash!" (Misty)

Ash had a quick flashback of the incident.

"Yes she hurt Pikachu very bad, but she also healed Pikachu back to its normal health. I trust Apricot! I'm going up there to battle her! I might not ever battle against her ever again! This is my chance to prove that I'm better than Gary!"

Ash pushed the glass doors and ran down a dark hallway. The building looked like it was abandoned for years. Dust and cobwebs covered everything! Misty and Brock were close behind Ash. Ash coughed along the way from the dust. He found wooden stairs at the end of the hallway that lead up. Ash ran up the wooden stairs. They creaked very loud each step he took. It was a ten floors run! Ash was running out of breath, but he finally made it to the roof. As soon as he opened the door to the roof he caught his breath. Misty and Brock did the same. Ash looked up and saw Apricot at the edge of the roof with a smirk on her face.

"Glad you made it Ash! Sorry it was a long way up, but you still made it! Tell me when your ready."

Ash stood up straight right away.

"I'm ready!!"

Ash stepped up further away from the door. Misty and Brock stood beside the door watching every movement that Apricot made.

"Good! Three on three!! No time limit! Who ever win three times is the winner! And counting!!!! 3…………. 2……… 1… GO!!!"

"Let's get it started!!"(Ash)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SORRY!!!!!! You'll have to wait till next time. If you love it so much!!!! REVIEW IT!!!!!!!! Tell me you want the second chapter very quickly!!! And I'll finish the second chapter as quickly as possible!!! Till then, SEE YA!!!

P.S

It'll be great if you READ+REVIEW my other stories. You'll like them too. Because they're also full of Action/Adventure/Humor/and maybe Romance. Rating may change on my Tremor story and DBLS!!!! Maybe this story rating may also change. It depends how I write it. SEE YA!!!!


	2. Chapter 2, Apricot and Ash

Chapter 2

Apricot and Ash

"Good! Three on three!! No time limit! Who ever win three times is the winner! And counting!!!! 3…………. 2……… 1… GO!!!"

"Let's get it started!!"(Ash)

Misty and Brock were on the side cheering Ash on like always. Misty felt a drop of water on her forehead. She looked up in the black sky. It was starting to rain. The rain was becoming harder each second. The raindrops hit the roof like if drums were playing rapidly.

"Ash! You can't fight in this rain! Tell Apricot that you can battle her tomorrow! If we stay any longer we will be soaking wet!" (Misty)

"I agree Ash!" (Brock)

Misty and Brock covered their heads trying to prevent the rain from hitting the top of their heads.

"Um…. Apricot! We have to battle tomorrow! It's raining to hard! It could be a storm!" (Ash)

"WHAT!!! What's wrong Ashy boy?! Scared of a little rain?!"

"No! I-I'm not scared!"

"Then let's battle!"

"O-Okay!"

Ash took out a Pokeball.

"Go Totodile!!"

"Go Pichu!!"

Totodile and Pichu came out of their Pokeballs.

"Ha! What a bad mistake! A Pichu?! It is weaker than a Pikachu. It may be electric but it is too weak."

"We'll see about that Ashy boy!"

"Totodile bite!!"

Totodile charged towards Pichu. Totodile leapt up to bite Pichu. Pichu dodged it with joy on its face. Totodile kept chasing it around the rooftop trying to catch it. Pichu kept dodging it with ease. It kept laughing each time Totodile missed.

"Enough playing around Pichu! Pichu thunder!!"

Totodile tried to bite it, but Pichu leapt on top of his head and grabbed his tail. Pichu red cheeks lighten up slowly. Then a shock quickly formed from its cheeks. It shocked Totodile causing it to yell in pain. Totodile hit the floor hard. Pichu leapt off his tail and ran to Apricot in delight. Pichu leapt on her shoulder. Apricot petted its head. Ash was in shock a baby form Pikachu beat a bigger Pokemon in seconds.

"Return Totodile!!"

Totodile returned to its Pokeball. Ash pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go Bayleef!!"

"Go Treecko!!"

Bayleef and Treecko left their Pokeballs at the same time.

"What's that!" (Ash)

Ash took out his Pokedex.

"Treecko! Treecko is cool, calm, and collected. It never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this   
Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground."

"I don't care what it is! I know I can beat it with Bayleef! Bayleef body slam!!"

Bayleef charged towards Treecko. Treecko jumped in the air.

"Treecko quick attack and pound!!"

Treecko ran around Bayleef and charged it with quick attack at her side. Then flipped in front of her and did pound on her face. Bayleef stepped back a couple of yards with dizzy eyes.

"Treecko, finish it!"

Treecko ran at full speed and hit her face with a pound. Bayleef tumbled back and hit Ash at his feet. Ash fell back.

"Are you okay Bayleef?"

"Bayyyyy Leefffff………"

Bayleef was tired out. Ash was embarrassed that he was beaten so easily. Ash took out his Pokeball.

"Re-Return Bayleef……"

Ash looked at Pikachu with depression in his eyes.

"Your up Pikachu…….. Try your best!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu ran in front of Ash.

"A Pikachu huh? Return Treecko!"

Treecko returned to its Pokeball.

"Alright! I'm almost there to three. Two down one more to go!"

Apricot pulled out a weird looking Pokeball.

"Go Dragonite!"

Dragonite looked around happily.

"Dragonite rampage!"

Dragonite ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Look out!"

Pikachu jumped up into the air. Dragonite flew up and swigged its tail at Pikachu. Pikachu caught its tail before it hit its head. Dragonite was shaking its tail to shake it off. Pikachu was struggling to hold on. Dragonite flew higher away from the roof. Dragonite continued to try to shake Pikachu off its tail. Pikachu finally gotten mad and did a Thundershock attack! Dragonite was caught by surprise. Dragonite was shocked to death. It looked liked a burnt toast. Dragonite fell down. Before Dragonite hit the roof Pikachu jumped off. Dragonite landed hard on the roof with a hard thud. Apricot was taken aback. She gritted her teeth.

"Return Dragonite! Don't get cocky just because you won once. I still have one more win to go!"

She pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go Vaperoen!"

"Pikachu! It's a water Pokemon! You can defeat it easily!" Misty said with excitement in her voice.

"Have you forgotten what Vaperoen can do!? Vaperoen is invisibly in water! Since it's raining your Pikachu will not be able to see it! What kind of water trainer are you!? You need to become a better water trainer! Vaperoen show your stuff!"

Vaperoen disappeared in seconds. Pikachu was nervous. He looked around for a sign of Vaperoen. No sign of it. Suddenly, Pikachu felt a tackle to the head. Pikachu was taken aback. He fell back and hit his head on the ground. Pikachu got back up quickly.

"Pikachu Thundershock!"

Pikachu did Thundershock, but it missed Vaperoen completely. Ash saw a glimpse of Vaperoen face, but it quickly disappears. Ash was getting annoyed.

"Pikachu! Try your agility attack!"

Pikachu ran around in different directions.

"Vaperoen quick attack!"

Vaperoen did quick attack, but it missed Pikachu by an inch. Ash just caught something. When Vaperoen missed it, it hit the ground causing the water to move a little on the ground. Which means that Vaperoen can be found by the movement of the water on the ground!

"Pikachu! Look at the movement of the water on the ground! Once you find Vaperoen do Thundershock!"

"OH NO!" Apricot said with surprise in her voice.

Pikachu realized it. He found the movement of the water near him. He quickly turned around and did Thundershock. It caught Vaperoen right on time. It showed Vaperoen clearly when she was getting shocked to death. Vaperoen fainted. Apricot rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay Vaperoen. You tried your best. You've done well. Return Vaperoen!"

Vaperoen returned to its Pokeball.

"Okay! Go Pikachu!"

The Pikachu came out from its Pokeball. This Pikachu had its ears pointing down like if it was sad. Its tail stood straight up. The Pikachu had eyebrows the color brown. They were bushy eyebrows. The skin was yellow, but the cheeks were black instead of red. The Pikachu looked very upset.

"Meet my Pikachu! I call him PIRUFF (Pi-Rough)! His intelligence is very high for a Pikachu. Which gives him the ability to think faster and move much easier. He is unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that! Pikachu tackle attack!"

"Piruff agility!"

Piruff waited for the right moment to attack. Pikachu did tackle attack, but Piruff dodged it at the last possible moment. Then behind Pikachu back he did agility. Pikachu flew forward hitting the ground with a loud thump. Pikachu got up quickly, but when Pikachu looked around Piruff wasn't nowhere in sight.

"Where Piruff go!?" Ash said while looking for Piruff desperately.

Apricot was smirking with delight in her face.

"What's wrong!? Can't find Piruff. If you want to find him so bad here he comes!" Apricot said with a mocking tone in her voice.

Ash looked behind Pikachu.

"Pikachu look out! Behind you!!" Ash screamed with terror in his voice.

Pikachu looked behind him, but it was to late. Piruff did head bash on Pikachu back. Pikachu flew forward. Piruff jumped and did a mega kick on Pikachu back. This caused him to fall harder on the ground.

"PIKACHU!!" Ash screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Finish it Piruff!" Apricot said without caring how hurt Pikachu was.

Piruff jumped higher in the sky. It black cheeks lighten up slowly. Lighting strikes down from the sky hitting the roof. The lighting almost hit Apricot, but she jumped out of the way. Lighting hit Piruff. Piruff seemed like he was in pain, but it wasn't. Piruff eyes changed from a normal Pikachu eyes to red eyes like a demon.

"Piruff! THUNDER!!!!" Apricot screamed as loud as she can.

The light came from Piruff cheeks and hit Pikachu with a loud boom! The whole rooftop lighten up like if the sun was shining on a summer day.

"PIKACHUUUUU!!!!!!" Ash screamed from the top of his lungs.

Smoke was covering everything. Misty, Brock and Ash had their faces covered. When the smoke disappeared. Ash looked up with a disappointed look on his face. He face changed quickly when he realized Pikachu was safe and fully healed. Piruff landed on his feet on the rooftop with a loud thud. Pikachu absorbed the energy by putting its tail in the ground (like before against Lt. Surge). Apricot wasn't really surprised.

"Your Pikachu seems smart, but still is weaker. No more playing games! Piruff mega kick!"

"Pikachu agility!"

Pikachu ran towards Piruff at an incredible speed, but Piruff dodged it with ease. Then it did mega kick on Pikachu back. Pikachu fell forward a little but it quickly recovered. It turned and did head bash (head butt) to Piruff stomach. Piruff flew back and tumbled along the way. Piruff quickly got up. As soon as he got up Pikachu did tackle to his stomach. Piruff fell back and landed hard on his back. Piruff got up again and tackled Pikachu back. Pikachu fell back hard but also got up. Pikachu did agility and Piruff followed. Pikachu ran on the left side while Piruff ran on the other side. They came charging towards each other at an incredible speed. They both jumped in the air. They both were doing head bash at each other. Ash and Apricot gritted their teeth. Then they both said at the same time.

"PIKACHU FINISH IT!"

"PIRUFF FINISH IT!"

Piruff and Pikachu were closing in on each other. However, when they came close enough they bumped each other head VERY hard. Stars appeared above the Pikachus heads. They both fell on the ground with a loud thud. Their eyes were dizzy. Ash and Apricot ran to their Pokemon at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Ash and Apricot said at the same time.

They both lift their Pikachus off the ground. Then they stood. They suddenly looked at each other in the eyes. Then they both smiled.

"Return Piruff. You've done well."

"Come on Pikachu. Lets get you healed."

"I guess it's a tie Ash. Very well done! I'm sorry I hurt your Pokemon very badly and I'm sorry for keeping you in this storm."

Ash smiled.

"It's okay Apricot. A little rain wouldn't hurt. It's the lighting that would!"

Ash and Apricot laughed. The rain suddenly stopped. The moon came back shining brighter than ever. It was a full moon tonight. Ash and Apricot looked into the sky. Ash looked at Apricot and realized her eyes were shining in the moonlight. Her eyes were twinkling like the stars in the midnight sky (oh brother -_-). He smirked and laughed to himself. Apricot stopped staring at the moon and glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing……"

"Oh…."

"Ash! Are you ready to go!? I'm wet, cold and tired from this excitement!" Misty yelled with disappointment in her voice. Like she was angry after what she saw.

"Misty! W-Why you do that? They were looking good like if they knew each other for a long time. Like if they were close friends or should I say CLOSER than friends. Hmmm…….." Brock whispered to Misty as low as possible so the others didn't hear.

Misty head looked like it was going to explode like a volcano!

"Okay! I'm coming in a sec!" Ash called back.

"Is she that mean all the time?" Apricot asked while looking at Misty.

"Yeah….. Misty is always bossy and mean. The thing she does most is complain!" Ash said with disappointment.

"Well you better go then…. I'll see you next time…."

"H-Hey! Why don't you join us on our adventure! We'll be a great couple- I mean team!" Ash cheeks grew slightly red.

Apricot chucked at Ash red cheeks. He looked like a cherry head.

"I guess I'll come along. You are a very tough opponent. I'm sure you'll become a Pokemon master one day. Since I'm so sure you'll become a Pokemon master. I'll be right beside you! Isn't that right Ash?" Apricot said with delight.

"That's right Apricot and we'll battle again except it'll be at a arena. Then we'll see who's the best!"

"I agree with that!"

Ash and Apricot walked back together side by side. Misty didn't like what she was seeing. She was getting madder by a minute. Brock noticed they were getting CLOSER EVERY minute. This made him smile. He realized they were cute together. He thought they looked like they were married. There was one thing he had to ask Apricot though. When Ash and Apricot got close enough to the others. Brock asked a question.

"Um….. Apricot….."

"Yeah!"

"Do- Do you have a sister!?" Brock asked with tears in his eyes like always.

The next thing Brock felt was a fist to the head. Misty hit Brock on his head. This punch to the head gave him a huge bump.

"Is that all you think about!!" Misty screamed with a annoyed tone.

"Misty! Did you have to hit him like that!? It wasn't like he was going to hurt me! He was just asking a question!"

Apricot ran near Brock.

"Are you okay Brock?"

"Oh yeah…. I'm fine….. I just don't know which one is you."

Apricot chucked. Misty gave them a blank glare. Then she saw Ash staring at Apricot with a smile on his face. This made Misty madder.

"Come on! Lets go! I want to go to sleep as soon as possible! NOW!" Misty yelled as loud as she can.

Apricot helped Brock on his feet. Ash scratched Pikachus head lightly. Misty stomped away down the stairs slamming the door behind her. Brock rubbed his head and followed Misty. Apricot chooses Charizard. She was going to fly down to the Pokemon Center.

"I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center."

"Okay! See ya till then!"

Apricot nodded her head. Apricot jumped on Charizards back and flew away. Ash turned with Pikachu in his arms. He ran down the steps as fast as he can. He met Brock and Misty near the glass doors outside. Misty was groaning about something. Brock was still rubbing his head. They ran together towards the Pokemon Center. They went inside the Pokemon Center and met Nurse Joy. The clock read 7:30 PM.

"How may I help you?"

"My Pokemon needs to get healed. Here's Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon."

Ash took out the rest of his Pokemon and gave them to Nurse Joy.

"I'll take good care of them for you. You can wait right there."

Nurse Joy walked away with his Pokemon with Chansey following right behind her. Ash, Brock, and Misty sat at a nearby couch. Everyone sat there quietly, but Ash realized Brock thinking.

"What are you thinking about Brock?" Ash said with concern on his face.

"I was just thinking about Apricot." Brock said with no expression on his face.

"What about her!?" Misty yelled with anger.

"What was you thinking about Apricot for?" Ash asked.

"Well not in that way, but her Pokemon. She is carrying more than six Pokemon." Brock explained.

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"Well, think about it. When we first met her she had Rapidash, Rhyhorn, Charizard, and Ponyta. When you battled her she had Treecko, Pichu, Dragonite, Vaperoen and Piruff. If you add all of them together she has nine Pokemon in total. She is carrying nine Pokemon! I just wonder how is she doing it? She is carrying over the MAX limit. Hmmm…….." Brock was off thinking again.

"Your right Brock! She is carrying more than six Pokemon." Misty said.

"Maybe she switched Pokemon before we battled. In this Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"That can't be it Ash. We didn't even see her inside the Pokemon Center when you guys battled in the forest. She definitely couldn't have switch before we met her. She called five Pokemon. Which leaves one more Pokemon to carry. So, that means she didn't switch Pokemon before you battled her. That's what I'm trying to figure out now. How she do it?" Brock said.

"I agree with Brock Ash. She could be a thief!" Misty said with delight.

"A THIEF!! I don't think she is a thief. I don't think she has the heart to even be close being a thief! I don't think she is evil. I think she is nice….." Ash said.

"NICE!! If she is so nice then how come she wanted to fight you in a storm?! We could have been strike by lighting!" Misty exclaimed.

"She just wanted to fight me now! Besides, a little rain wouldn't hurt. We could have been strike by lighting, but I'm use to it. Why are you so mad today?! Every time we mention Apricot you get mad! Are you jealous or something Misty?! Ash exclaimed.

"I am not jealous of Apricot! I- I just don't trust her! Plus you seem to be protecting her from everything I say! What is your problem?!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm only protecting her because everything you say about her are untrue! She is a kind, gentle, loving hearted person I ever seen! Unlike you Misty! Your the meanest and selfish girl I ever seen! A least Apricot has manners and is not selfish over everything!" Ash yelled.

"Ash……" Brock said with surprise.

Nurse Joy ran out from doors that were behind the counter.

"Who is doing all that yelling?"

Ash got up from the bench.

"I'm going out for some fresh air!" Ash said.

Ash turned away from them and headed towards the doors. Misty got up and stood there looking at Ash as he leaves. Ash stood outside. He took a deep breath and sighed. He looks up at the sky.

_"Why did I act like that? I never yelled so angry before. I have yelled at Misty, but not like I actually mean it. This argument was different. Everything I said sounded like I really meant it……."_ Ash thought.

Suddenly, Ash thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, Well! Isn't it my rival the loser! What your doing outside?! You just lost against somebody or something. You look very upset about something!" the voice said.

Ash looked away from the sky and looked towards the familiar voice. It figures, it was Gary Oak! Ash rival! Gary as usually has the girls following him everywhere he goes. He was wearing his usual clothes and the same hairdo like always.

"GARY!"

"Well Ash! You seem very upset today! What happened? Somebody beat you to death and you feel like crying! Come on tell me! I'm dying to hear your lost match!" Gary said with laughter.

"No Gary…… I don't feel like messing around with you today. I'm in a very bad mood. I just finish yelling at somebody else. I don't have the energy to yell at you. Plus I'm waiting for somebody…." Ash said gently looking down at the ground.

Ash seemed to be paying no attention to Gary at all! Not even his threats! This surprised Gary a little.

_"W-What! He is in no mood for me! What is so important then me his rival?! Who is he waiting for? Is he challenging someone today? No! If he were he wouldn't have that look on his face. Plus he would of told me. Maybe I should stick around a little bit to see what's he's talking about. Maybe he's waiting for a friend or something else…… But what?!"_ Gary thought

"Who your waiting for? Another trainer to beat you?!" Gary said with laughter.

"No…. I had a battle a couple of hours ago with somebody. We had a tie…. The person I battled against was tough….. The funny thing is the person is carrying MORE than six Pokemon. I am meeting that person again in a couple of minutes." Ash said still looking down.

"A tough opponent?! Hmph! They may be tough to you, but not to me. Every opponent is tough to you Ash! The part I don't believe is this person is carrying more than six Pokemon. That part is hard to believe." Gary said.

"Why don't you just wait and see for yourself. Then you'll believe me….." Ash said and looked ahead of him.

Gary eyebrows lifted up slightly.

"Well, if this person is so tough like you say. I won't have a tie with this trainer. I'll beat them from nothing to three. The three will be me!!" Gary said with laughter.

"Gary, Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it! NO ONE CAN!!" The girls said.

"That's right girls! I am the best! Not a loser like Ash here!" Gary said with laughter.

"I don't think you can beat this trainer." Ash said.

"W-WHAT!!" Gary said with surprise.

"This trainer is no easy trainer. The trainer is stopping by tonight like I said before. You can't even win ONE match out of three. Of course, if the trainer goes easy on you. You'll get a tie or two out of three. I think the trainer went easy on me. That's probably why we had a tie. I don't think the trainer went all out on me. That is why I don't you can defeat this trainer either, Gary!" Ash said and stared at Gary.

Gary was stunned by Ash behavior.

_"What is wrong with Ash today? He never acted like that before to me! He lost his mind or something! Does he know whom he is talking to?! Why I'm the best Pokemon trainer out there! He most of lost his mind. Maybe that trainer is tougher than I thought. Maybe I can believe his word for once. Hmph! We'll see won't we!"_ Gary thought.

Ash stopped looking at Gary and looked into the sky once more. Ash saw a shadow falling towards him.

"Here is the trainer!" Ash yelled.

Gary looked up like Ash and saw the shadow too. The shadow landed in front of Ash. It was Apricot on top of her Charizard. Gary stared at Apricot. Apricot returned her Charizard. Ash greeted her. Gary stared at her beauty. Then his face expression changed.

_"Wait! She looks very familiar……. NO!! It can't be….. Is it…… Apricot….."_ Gary thought.

Kitty8688 the only: Well it seems that Gary knows her somehow! How he knows her? Find out on the next chapter. Which is coming out very soon. Till then! Read and Review my other stories and review this one! Thanks to ALL of my reviewers for the first chapter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! SEE YA!!

P.S

Not to mention….. ONE of my first reviews will be thrown into this Pokemon story. Who will it be you ask? Well, wait till next time!!


	3. Chapter 3, Gary's Memories

Chapter 3

Gary Memories

Gary looked up like Ash and saw the shadow too. The shadow landed in front of Ash. It was Apricot on top of her Charizard. Gary stared at Apricot. Apricot returned her Charizard. Ash greeted her. Gary stared at her beauty. Then his face expression changed.

_"Wait! She looks very familiar……. NO!! It can't be….. Is it…… Apricot….."_ Gary thought.

Gary continues to stare at Apricot without blanking. Not even once. Ash and Apricot stopped talking. Apricot caught Gary staring at her. Ash didn't feel to comfortable.

"Um…. Gary? Are you okay? Well, if you can hear this is Ap-" Ash was cut short.

"Apricot….." Gary finished for Ash.

"Huh!? How you know her name? Gary?" Ash said disappointed.

Gary awakened from another dimension.

"Huh? What you say Ash?" Gary said.

"I said how you know her name." Ash repeated.

"So you are Apricot! I was right! I think Apricot remembers me. Don't you Apricot?" Gary asked.

"I think I do……." Apricot said.

"Well let me help you out. When I was 6 or 7 years old. You were the same age. Ash wasn't around at the time, but you and me were friends then. We weren't close friends though, but just friends. However, one day….. There was a fire in the forest. I was there playing with Growlithe. I could have escaped, but I was trapped. Growlithe helped me, but I fell off his back along the way. So, I was trapped once again in the fire. I felt the flames closing in on me. Suddenly, water sprayed out of nowhere. It was Apricot with a bucket of water. It cooled the flames long enough for me to escape. You lead the way back to our home. When I got home. I was in terrible condition. I had to stay in bed for days. Finally, after ten days of resting I was healed. However, when I wanted to thank you……. I heard you were moving away on the same day… I quickly ran to your house. Everything was packed already. You were in the van getting ready to move away. About time I got there you was driving away. I ran after the van, but you couldn't stop. You looked at the back window and waved out from the side window. I waved back and yelled, "thank you!" A couple of days later, a boy moved in. His name was Ash Ketchum. Which is this loser here! I thought I never see you again, but I guess I was wrong…. I never got to thank you like I wanted to. You never wrote to me either…. I told gramps not to ever move until I heard from you…. But I never did….. I decided to look for you, but I couldn't find your address or nothing…. Not even a telephone number. I wrote a letter anyway, but I don't think they got to you….." Gary said with disappointment.

Gary walked up to Apricot closer. He held on to the side of her arms.

"I really thought I NEVER see you again. I missed you so much…. This is for saving me years ago…… This is my thanks….." Gary said softly.

He pulled his head closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. Ash was stunned and petrified at the same time. Ash was filled with anger. Apricot was caught by surprise, but she wasn't mad or disappointed at Gary. She was somehow enjoying it. Gary stopped and smiled at her. Apricot returned his smile.

"Oh Gary! You were that little boy….. I remember, but I just couldn't remember the name…. I can't believe it was you…. That's why I couldn't write to you…. I couldn't remember your name and I couldn't write to you because I was so busy all the time…. Oh! I missed you too…" Apricot said with happiness.

They gave each other a hug. This made Ash angrier. Gary's girls were confused. Brock and Misty ran out of the Pokemon Center and saw Ash disappointed. Brock and Misty looked at the direction Ash was staring. They were both stunned, but this made Misty happy Brock seemed disappointed. Ash anger went away, but sadness replaced his anger. He looked down at his feet. His hat covered his eyes. He wanted to cry a little, but he didn't. Apricot was happy to see Gary her lost love, but she felt sad for some reason. She turned her head at Ash and looked back at Gary. Gary and Apricot let go of each other. Gary put one hand on her shoulder.

"Apricot….. Why don't you come with me….. So this time I don't lose you. What you say?" Gary said calmly.

"That is very generous of you Gary…… But….. I'm in love with someone else……. He also asked me to join him on his adventure and well….. I don't want to turn that down…. He is very charming, funny, kind, and cares about everything…." Apricot said softly.

Ash caught the last sentence of what she said. Apricot moved back from Gary. Leaving Gary stunned.

"I'm sorry Gary, but I just can't…… You're not the same Gary that I knew before. You were sweet then and kind, but you have changed greatly. You're selfish, mean, and unhelpful now. If you was the same, I would love to….. But….. You're not the same…. I'm sorry….." Apricot said sadly.

"Then if you refuse…… Who is your……" Gary stopped for a moment.

He looked at Ash.

_"NO!!! It can't be HIM!!! I REFUSE TO LET APRICOT GO WITH HIM!!!! If I CAN'T have HER!!! THEN HE CAN'T!!!! I WILL FORCE HER NOT TO GO!!! IF THAT doesn't work…. I'll FIGHT for her!!! HE CANNOT HAVE HER!!! I REFUSE!!!"_ Gary thought outrageously.

Gary gritted his teeth.

"Well then! Since you refuse, you can't get away that easy! If you want to refuse to come with me you must battle me first! If I win! YOU stay! If not……. You go and I'LL leave….." Gary said with anger.

Ash jumped in front of Apricot.

"If YOU want to get to her! YOU MUST BATTLE ME FIRST!! If I win! YOU leave and SHE stays! If I lose….. We'll leave with Apricot left behind. Which means she goes with you….."

"ASH! I DON'T need your help! I can do it myself!" Apricot yelled angrily.

"ASH! Don't do it!! Let Apricot do it!! She can handle it herself!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah Ash! We all know how she fights! We all know she can win!" Brock yelled.

"SHUT-UP MISTY!!!! I said I'LL DO IT!!!! AND I CAN!!! JUST WATCH ME!!!" Ash yelled.

Misty and Brock were shocked by Ash tone of voice. Gary was also surprised, but still angry.

"Well, Well! Ash the loser decides to versus me! HA! I know I'm going to win this battle! This is going to be easy! If I won before against you! I can win again! I'm to good for you! I KNOW it! Well Apricot, get ready to come with me because I'm going to win tonight!" Gary said with laughter

"YOU better be ready because I'm going to win!! You won last time because of luck! You won't win this time! Get ready!!" Ash yelled.

_"I can't believe this! Ash would fight for her too!? I guess that means he likes Apricot too! Darn!! Hmph! It doesn't matter…. I can take him down in no time! Apricot……. My love is coming with me tonight! Get ready to lose Ash! This is a race for Apricot! And I'm going to win it!!"_ Gary thought.

_"Oh man!! Gary beat me before!!! How am I'm going to do this!? NO! I know I can win this time!! I have increased on strategy and my Pokemon abilities have increased….. So, I can win this battle!! No matter what!!! Besides she said she loved someone else…… I wonder who? Well, I'll do anything for Apricot! This is a race for Apricot!! And I'm going to win it!!"_ Ash thought.

"Well Ash! I suggest you get your Pokemon ready! We're battling each other TODAY!! I'm ready! And you?" Gary said.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" Ash yelled.

Ash ran inside the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon. Gary looked at Apricot with disappointment.

_"Why!? Why!? Why Ash!? Why would she love him!? I-I just don't understand…. Why would she go with him instead!? I mean… I'm better than him in Pokemon and looks! I'm WAY smarter than him! I have caught more Pokemon than him! I won more battles than him! I'm ALMOST a Pokemon master! Why would she want to be with a LOSER like Ash! Why couldn't it be some other trainer!? Why my rival….. She said he was charming, kind, funny, and cares about everything….. Don't I have these things she's talking about…. I care…. I'm funny…. I'm kind…. And I'm charming…. What's the difference?! The ONLY difference is I'M TEN TIMES BETTER!!! Maybe she thinks I'm missing something…… But what!?"_ Gary thought.

Ash returned shortly.

"I'm ready Gary!!" Ash yelled.

"So am I!!" Gary yelled back.

Gary pointed to a nearby empty park where they can battle. Gary ran there with everyone behind him. Gary went on the far left side while Ash went to the far right. Misty and Brock were sitting on a nearby bench. Apricot was standing away from the bench.

_"Oh! Look what I've done! My old love is challenging my new love…… I hope Ash wins…… Sorry Gary….. But I like Ash now….. I think he likes me too, but that girl Misty seems to NOT like the idea at all! Especially when Ash mentions my name…. Or stares at me….. I think she likes Ash! MY GOSH!!! Is that a joke!!! No… It can't be….. Well, Well! I just opened up a can of beans!! And I'm going to spill it!! Maybe tonight…… Or maybe tomorrow…… I'll see when, but it'll be soon…… This is JUST the BEGINNING!!!"_ Apricot thought with laughter and she smirked at herself.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

Intro/Ending SPECIAL:

*Intro Music plays*

I want to be the very best!

Like no one every was…..

*Music plays*

To catch them is my real test!

To train them is my cause!

*Music plays*

I'll travel across the land…

Searching far and wide

*Music Plays*

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside!!!

POKEMON!! Gotta Catch'em ALL!

It's you and me!

*Music Plays*

I know it's my destiny!

POKEMON!!

Oh! You're my best friend!!

In a world we most defend!!

POKEMON!! Gotta Catch'em ALL!

Our heart so true!!!

Our courage will pull us through!!

You teach me and I'll teach you!!

PO-KE-MON!!! Gotta Catch'em ALL! Gotta Catch'em ALL!! POKEMON!!!

*Yawn* -_- This chapter is BORING to me. Others, like you love this chapter right? Well this romance is getting on my nerves! Well there is going to be a battle between Gary and Ash over a girl!! This is hilarious!!! Gary loves Apricot, Ash gets jealous and also loves Apricot, Misty likes Ash and gets jealous over Apricot, and Brock……. Well….. He's just Brock! Well on the next chapter is the greatest battle of them all!!! GARY!!! VERSUS!!!! ASH!!!! Who will win!? Find out on the next episode- I mean chapter of The New Girl Around The Block!!! Look for Chapter 4, The Race For Apricot!!! Reviews Please!!!!

P.S

I have chosen the winner for this Pokemon story (maybe appear in chapter 5)! If you think you've won! Check my story once in a while to see if you won! If you lost…. Tell the person who won!!! HINT: The winner WILL be ONE of my reviewers!!! Of course…. The winner is a writer from fanfiction.net!!!! Let's see who is the winner next time!!! Till then….. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!!! BYE!!!

_This is 8 PAGES LONG!!!_


	4. Chapter 4, The Race for Apricot

_Chapter 4: The Race for Apricot_

_**Total Words: 6,060**_

_**Total Pages: 19 (really 18 if you don't count my comments)**_

**Chapter 4: The Race for Apricot**

"I'm ready Gary!!" Ash yelled.

"So am I!!" Gary yelled back.

Gary pointed to a nearby empty park where they can battle. Gary ran there with everyone behind him. Gary went on the far left side while Ash went to the far right. Misty and Brock were sitting on a nearby bench. Apricot was standing away from the bench.

"_Oh! Look what I've done! My old love is challenging my new love…… I hope Ash wins…… Sorry Gary….. But I like Ash now….. I think he likes me too, but that girl Misty seems to NOT like the idea at all! Especially when Ash mentions my name…. Or stares at me….. I think she likes Ash! MY GOSH!!! Is that a joke!!! No… It can't be….. Well, Well! I just opened up a can of beans!! And_ I'm _going to spill it!! Maybe tonight…… Or maybe tomorrow…… I'll see when, but it'll be soon…… This is JUST the BEGINNING!!!_" Apricot thought with laughter and she smirked at herself.

Brock gets up from the bench and walks to the middle of the 'stage'. He looks at both trainers with a stern-like face expression.

"There is no time limit for the battle! Each of you will use 6 Pokémon! The trainer with the most wins will be declared the winner! If one of you decide to quit, then that trainer will be disqualified and therefore lose the match! Are the rules clear?" Brock said to both of the trainers.

Ash and Gary nodded their heads in reply. They were too busy staring at each other in the eyes. Both of their eyes was full of anger and determination to win the match.

"_Like I'm going to lose or quit to this loser!_" Gary thought.

"_Like I'm going to quit! Brock should know by now that I don't give in so easily!_" Ash thought.

"On the count of 3, the battle will begin!" Brock said as he looked from one to the other trainer.

"3…. 2….. 1- GO!" Brock said as he jumped backwards to avoid getting hit in the head by one of their Pokéballs. Gary and Ash both took out a Pokéball and threw them at the same time while yelling their Pokémon's name outloud.

"GO KINGLER!" Gary yelled.

"GO MUK!" Ash yelled.

The Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Do crabhammer Kingler!"

"Sludge Bomb Muk!"

Muk slimy body moves sideways to avoid Kingler crabhammer attack and seemed to spit at Kingler. Kingler was now poisoned and looked slightly sick. Gary knew it was hurt, but he wanted Kingler to continue fighting.

"Bubble attack!"

"Dodge it and do pound!"

Kingler blew bubbles from its mouth at Muk. But, Muk slid away with its slimy-like body and stopped near Kingler. Muk raised a slimy arm and pounded Kingler on the head hard. Kingler received the damage, but it didn't look like it hurt it to much.

"Crabhammer again!"

Kingler was about to swing its massive claw at Muk, but it stopped midway because the poison was beginning to feel worse.

"What are you waiting for!? DO IT!" Gary yelled at his Kingler.

"_Now's my chance!_" Ash quickly thought.

"Muk! Pound him again, but give it _ALL_ you got!" Ash yelled.

Gary eyes widened in fear that he may lose. Muk lifts up one of its slimy arms and pounded Kingler again, but much harder than before. Kingler fell back.

"GET UP KINGLER!" Gary yelled in anger and frustration.

Kingler gets up with difficulty, but then it falls back down with dizzy eyes- in utter defeat. Gary gritted his teeth so hard that he thought they would break in any second. He takes out a Pokéball.

"Return Kingler!"

Kingler returns back to its Pokéball and Gary puts him away.

"You won't be so lucky on the next match!" Gary yelled at Ash in anger as he pulled out another Pokéball.

"Return Muk!"

Muk returns to its Pokéball. Gary throws his Pokéball.

"GO NIDOKING!"

Nidoking comes out of its Pokéball and roars. Ash looks at his Pikachu and nods his head.

"GO PIKACHU!"

Pikachu runs over to the 'stage' and stops not to far from where Nidoking stood.

"Tackle Nidoking!"

Nidoking charged towards Pikachu. But, Pikachu dodged the attack with ease and without Ash telling him to do so.

"Pikachu! You know what to do!"

Before Gary could tell Nidoking to do another attack, Pikachu ran up on its tail from behind and stopped on its head. Pikachu jumped high up in the air and his cheeks started to glow brightly with electricity sparking from them. Gary was confused at first, but then his eyes opened wide in fear as he figured out what Ash was about to do.

"_It can't be…!_" Gary thought in disbelief.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" Ash yelled as he pointed.

The electricity sparked rapidly from his cheeks and then shot a powerful thundershock at Nidoking's horn. The thundershock caused great damage to Nidoking, causing it to even 'glow' slightly yellow. Once Pikachu was finished. Nidoking fainted and at the same time, Pikachu landed gently on his feet not to far from Nidoking. Gary was shaking his head side to side slowly in disbelief that he was losing so easily.

"_Wh-why…? Why am I losing so easily!? Am I afraid that I will lose? NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!! I'm just a little edgy today is all!_" Gary thought as he took out a Pokéball to return his Nidoking.

"RETURN NIDOKING!"

Nidoking returned back into its Pokéball. Gary quickly takes out another Pokéball. Before he threw it, he quickly kissed his Pokéball three times as good luck, and then he threw it.

"GO EEVEE!"

Eevee comes out of its Pokéball and yawns as if it was tired and bored. Ash lifts up a eyebrow.

"_Is he crazy!? As if I wouldn't prepare Pikachu for this fight again! Pikachu will NOT lose in this match like last time!_" Ash thought.

"Alright Pikachu! Let's show Gary just how much you have improved since then!"

Pikachu nods his head and watches Eevee with caution.

"Double team and agility Eevee!"

Within a few seconds, there were thousands of copies of Eevee that surrounded Pikachu. Pikachu looked from one to the other in confusion, trying to figure out which one was the real one. Instead of waiting, Pikachu would do small thundershocks to each one. Instead of the fake image of Eevee disappearing, it seemed to stay in place. Pikachu kept doing his thundershocks over and over again in frustration. But, each fake one was replaced again with a fake one. Eevee was moving to fast for Pikachu to keep up.

"Sand Attack and tackle Eevee!"

Pikachu suddenly felt a pound to his back. Pikachu falls forward, but gets back up quickly. Pikachu turns to the direction from where the tackle came from and shocked the fake Eevee. The fake Eevee disappeared, but was replaced with the real Eevee. Before Pikachu could react with a thundershock, Eevee threw sand into Pikachu's eyes. Pikachu goes blind for a short period of time, but this was enough time for Eevee to do another tackle attack. Eevee does do another tackle attack, but with much more force then the first one. Pikachu falls back. Pikachu panicked and started shooting his thundershock attacks everywhere. One almost struck Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, watch where you are shocking!" Ash said as he jumped back to not receive any damage from another thundershock towards him.

Pikachu ignored Ash and kept on doing it. Every time Pikachu missed, Eevee would do a tackle attack that was harder then the one before it. After a few tackle attacks, Gary was getting tired of it.

"Finish it Eevee!" Gary yelled.

Eevee tackles Pikachu once more with all of it strength. Pikachu falls back with pain. Ash gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Pikachu! Try to get up!" Ash yelled as he tried to encourage Pikachu to move.

Pikachu forces himself up, but falls down in pain with a groan. Pikachu lost the battle. Ash runs up to Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Ash said with worry as he picked him up and held him gently against his chest.

Ash looks up at Gary in anger. Gary couldn't help but smirk at his face expression.

"_Victory was mine in this battle!_" Gary thought to himself.

"I-I'll get you for this Gary!" Ash said in anger.

Ash runs back to where he was standing at and turns around to face Gary. He quickly looks down at his Pikachu and then back at Gary.

"_Don't worry Pikachu… I'll avenge you!_" Ash thought.

Ash starts thinking about what Pokémon he should choose next. Misty and Brock were now worried that Ash might lose.

"_Oh my gosh… I can't believe Pikachu lost- again! To… To Eevee…_" Misty thought.

Misty looks at Apricot and frowned.

"_And he's fighting because of that girl! Hmph!_" Misty thought as she pouted out loud.

Brock looks at Misty in confusion, but doesn't ask her anything. Gary pulls out a Pokéball to call back his Eevee.

"Return Eevee!" Gary yelled.

Eevee returns to its Pokéball. Gary puts a hand on a Pokéball, but doesn't take it out to call out the Pokémon. Gary was waiting for Ash to call his and then he will throw his at the same time. Ash finally thought of what Pokémon he should call. He takes out the Pokéball and looks at it.

"_Please win this battle for me… For Pikachu!_" Ash thought as he looked back at Gary. At the same time, they both threw their Pokéballs.

"GO ARCANINE!"

"GO BAYLEEF!"

Ash gasped in surprise.

"_Oh no, I might lose because Arcanine is a fire type and Bayleef is a grass type! What can I do!?_" Ash thought.

"_This is too easy!_" Gary thought as he smirked.

"Arcanine, Fire blast!" Gary said as a order.

"Bayleef, try to dodge it!" Ash said as a response.

Bayleef tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The fire hits one of her leafs around her neck and started to spread the fire around her body quickly. Ash thought frantically.

"Bayleef! Stop, drop, and roll quick!" Ash said.

Bayleef did as she was told. A nervous type of sweat appeared behind Gary's head.

"You really are a loser and stubborn…" Gary said.

Gary wanted to laugh out loud to humiliate Ash even further, but didn't when he realized the flames on Bayleef were gone now.

"_I can't believe it actually worked… But, isn't that considered cheating…?_" Gary thought.

"HEY! Wait a minute! Isn't that cheating!?" Gary yelled in anger as he pointed at Bayleef.

Brock gets off of the bench and looks at Bayleef.

"According to what I know, it isn't considered as cheating. He just simply used the environment and common sense to extinguish the flames. It would be cheating if he used water from another Pokémon or if he did some kind of action to put out the flames. However, since he didn't do either, it is not considered as cheating." Brock pointed out as he sat back down on the bench.

Ash made a small smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Gary? You have to find a gap in my battling techniques just to win?" Ash said sarcastically.

Gary grew angrier.

"You shut-up ya loser! Don't forget that you lost the last match, and _will_ lose this match too!" Gary said.

Ash smirk faded and was replaced by anger.

"You wish!" Ash said back.

"This is over! Arcanine, finish Bayleef with Fire Spin!" Gary said as he did a slight evil smirk.

Ash gasped in horror and became more nervous.

"Ba-Bayleef! Counter by doing-"

But it was too late, the fire spin reached Bayleef and she was now surrounded by fire. Bayleef cries of pain and help can be heard through the fiery flames.

"BAYLEEF!!!!" Ash screamed as he stretched out a hand and using the other hand to still hold Pikachu.

After a few second, the fire disappeared and Bayleef was now lying on her side with burnt scars all over her body now. Ash wanted to run to her, but before he could, Apricot was already by her side.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing…" Apricot said as she picked up Bayleef with all of her strength.

She looks back at Ash and tried to smile a little to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Ash… I'll take good care of her while you are still fighting." Apricot said as she walked away from the battle stage.

Ash nodded his head in reply and softly said to Apricot when she was walking by him, "Thank you…"

Apricot just nodded her head in reply. Ash looked back at Gary, not in anger, but with determination and with a clear mind.

"_I will not lose this time… I am out here because I want to beat Gary and make Apricot choose her own path! And, Gary will not distract me with any of his insults!_" Ash thought as he pulled out another Pokéball.

Gary called back his Arcanine and also pulled out another Pokéball.

"_This is it… The final battle… I will win without fail!_" Gary thought.

"_This is it… The last battle… Will I win…? No, it is not a question of if I will win… It is a statement, I will win!_" Ash thought at the same time as Gary.

"_On the count of three… I will throw my Pokéball…_" Gary thought.

"_On the count of three… I will throw my Pokéball…_" Ash thought at the same time as Gary.

"_One-_"

"_Two-_"

"_THREE!_" They both thought at the same time.

"GO-"

Before they could finish their sentence, there was a loud explosion near the park they was battling at. Trees could be heard falling down in the distance along with loud footsteps coming closer and closer by the second.

"Wh-What is going on!?" Ash said in alarm.

His question was answered when a big robot with the letter 'R' on its chest appeared from behind the trees. He looks at the robot and the three troublesome team that was controlling the robot and gritted his teeth.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled.

"Or otherwise known as Jesse, James, and Meowth…" Misty said as she sighed.

"Hey brats! At least let us say our motto before telling the readers who we are!" Jesse yelled in anger.

"Yeah! You're ruining our parts!" James added.

They three of them cough and got into their posses to say their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Instead of Ash and the rest paying attention to the 'new threat', they were busying focusing on the battle before it was rudely interrupted. Ash and Gary were giving each other dark glares.

"I'm going to win this battle!" Gary yelled at Ash.

"Not if I can help it!" Ash yelled back.

Before they could even throw their Pokéballs, they were interrupted once again- except this time it was a ball that opened and revealed gas. Before Ash and Gary could absorb what was happening, they fainted on the ground with their eyes closed. Gary lifts his head a little and said softly, "It's sleeping gas…" And then he fell asleep. Brock and Misty fell off of the bench with a thud. Apricot fell on top of Bayleef. Team Rocket faces were covered with masks on to not breath in the gas. Once the gas was gone completely in a few seconds, they took off their masks.

"HMPH! That's what they get for ignoring us! It is a beautiful motto!" Jesse said as she approached them with the other two following her.

"Wow… My idea actually worked…" James said.

"And usually we fail…" Meowth said.

Once they approached the group, Jesses looks at James and Meowth.

"Get Pikachu!" Jesse ordered.

James and Meowth jumped in fear of Jesses' anger and did as she told them. Jesse looks around and realized there was someone new in the group- Apricot. She approaches the fainted girl on the ground. She looks at her face and thought for a second.

"You look oddly familiar…" Jesse said.

Jesse looked for a bag or something to help her identify the girl that was before her. She finally found her Pokedex and opened it to read her ID. Jesses gasped in surprise, and then she laughed a little evilly.

"Well what do we have here… We hit the jackpot tonight!" Jesse said as she laughed a little louder than before.

James and Meowth stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Jesse in confusion.

"She has gone crazy." Meowth said.

James nods his head in agreement.

"Should we run for it before she goes even crazier?" James said as low as he could.

Meowth was about to respond, but Jesse interrupted them.

"Come over here boys and see what we have caught tonight!" Jesse said happily.

James and Meowth looked at each other with even more confusion and then looked down at Pikachu.

"But, what about Pikachu?" James said to Jesse.

"Forget Pikachu, we got something even better!"Jesse responded.

James and Meowth looked at each other once again, and then ran over to where Jesse stood.

"What are you talking about?" James and Meowth asked at the same time.

Jesse hands over Apricot's Pokedex to James in order for him to see her ID. James looks at it and then he laughed kind of evilly too. Meowth was jumping up and down, trying to see the Pokedex too.

"What are you idiots laughing about!?" Meowth yelled in anger.

Jesse and James ignored him and started to daydream of what their awards might be if they handed Apricot over to their boss. Meowth finally got sick of them ignoring and scratched both of their faces with his claws. Jesse and James fall over onto the ground in Anime/cartoony style. The Pokedex fell out of James hand. Meowth catches it before it could hit the ground. He looks at the ID and gasped in surprise.

"N-No way…! W-we caught _this_ trainer…!" Meowth said in surprise.

Before Meowth could even start laughing or daydreaming, he felt two fists hit the top of his head. Two large bumps appeared on top of his head as he fell onto the ground on his back with dizzy eyes.

"That was what I was saying the whole time you idiot!" Jesse said.

"Yeah! And you interrupted my daydreaming!" James said.

Meowth recovers quickly and stands back up. All three of them stare down at Apricot. They knew what they wanted to do, but they didn't know how.

"Um, what do we do with her?" James asked while looking at Jesse.

"Let's just take her and find a hiding place. The gas is going to wear out soon!" Jesse said as she ran back to the large robot.

James nodded his head in reply and looked down at Meowth.

"Who's going to carry her?" James asked Meowth.

Meowth looked at him anger.

"Well it ain't going to be me because I'm too small to be carrying anything bigger than me you idiot!"Meowth yelled in response.

Meowth walks back to where the robot was at. James sighed.

"_Why is it always me that gets treated badly…_?" James thought.

He looks down at the unconscious girl and sighs.

"Why don't we just take her Pokémon instead of taking her?" James thought out loud.

He picks up with both of his hands and holds her against his chest in a cradle form. Apricot didn't stir. James sighed once more before he runs towards the large robot. Without any of them noticing, they forgot that they left her Pokedex behind on the ground. Once James approached the two, Jesse helped James put Apricot into the large robot. Once they put her into her place, they all got in and walked back through the forest to return to their hiding place. Before they disappeared completely, Ash opened his eyes a little and saw them leave. In the back of the robot, he saw someone with long orange hair. He at once thought it was Apricot. He wanted to move his body, but he couldn't. The sleeping gas was still inside of him and wouldn't wear off.

"Ap-Apricot…" Ash said softly as he was forced back to sleep due to the effect of the sleeping gas.

About an hour later, Ash wakes up and opens his eyes slowly. He suddenly remembered what happened and made himself wake up completely. He gets off of the ground to stand up, and almost stumbled back onto the ground. He looks around frantically for Apricot. When he didn't see her, he started calling for her.

"APRICOT! SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Ash yelled as he looked around some more.

"She's gone…" A familiar voice said.

Ash looked towards the direction from where the voice came from. As he figured, there was Gary sitting on a large boulder and staring up at the moon. His face expression was different. Usually he would have this look of 'show-off' all over his face. But, the expression he had on his face was a first for Ash- depression.

"Wh-what?" Ash said in surprise and in denial.

Gary face changed into anger and he quickly looked at Ash with angry eyes.

"I SAID SHE'S GONE YOU LOSER!" Gary yelled with a distorted voice.

Ash wasn't that surprised about his anger, but more surprised that he was somehow showing expressions that involved someone other than himself. Gary quickly turns his head and looks back at the moon. Ash somehow knew Gary wanted to hit something to release his anger- anything to get his mind off of the current situation. Ash shakes his head from side to side. He was still in denial that Apricot was really gone. He looks at Gary in anger.

"Sh-She can't be gone! Did you even bother looking for her!?" Ash yelled at Gary.

Gary gets off of the boulder and runs towards Ash with such speed that Ash thought he was flying towards him. Gary stopped in front of him, grabbed him by his jacket, and pulled him close to his face. Gary was really angry, even his eyes showed it.

"I SAID SHE'S GONE YA IDIOT!" Gary yelled in his face as he shook him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I LOOKED FOR HER ALREADY!? HUH?! I HAVE SENT OUT NIDOKING TO SEARCH BY GROUND AND FEAROW TO SEARCH IN THE AIR! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE BY HER SIDE IF I FOUND HER AND LEFT YOUR STUPID SELF ON THE GROUND!?!" Gary yelled as he shook him harder and looked into Ash surprised eyes with his angry ones.

After a few seconds of silence between them, except Gary's heavy breathing- he finally let go of Ash's jacket and looked away from him. Gary deeply sighed, trying to control his anger. Ash stared at Gary in surprise due to his behavior. Ash looked down at the ground. He felt his emotions running wild- not knowing which one he should obey. The emotion that says to scream out her name again, to yell at Gary to get rid of his anger, to stomp the ground in frustration or some other one...? Instead of picking one, he decided to just stand there and close his eyes. He didn't notice that Gary had turned around to face him again. He stared at Ash with a mixture of emotions.

"_It's all of his fault! If he didn't come into her life, she would have gladly left with me! But no! She had to pick that loser over me!_" Gary thought in anger.

But then, his face expression changed.

"_But, would I have been happy if she choose me…? Not because she actually loves me, but because she felt that she might hurt my feelings if she went with me…? And then, how would I react if she saw another and fell in love with them…?_" Gary thought sadly.

However, those thoughts were quickly tossed aside.

"_However, it would be a lot better than her falling in love with my enemy!_" Gary thought in anger.

Gary points at Ash in anger.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Gary yelled at Ash.

Ash opens his eyes and stares at Gary in confusion.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Ash said in confusion-almost in a yell.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! If _you_ hadn't showed up, Apricot would have went with me!" Gary yelled back.

"WHAT!?!" Ash exclaimed in alarm.

Ash became angry and he pointed at Gary.

"It's actually _your_ fault! If _you_ haven't showed up, she would have gone with _me_ and we wouldn't have gotten into a fight into the first place! You should have taken '_NO'_ for an answer from her! She told _your dumb self_ that she didn't want to go with you!" Ash yelled back.

Gary eyes opened really wide with surprise. Gary gritted his teeth in anger and was denying everything Ash just said- true or not.

"That's it! This is war!" Gary yelled.

Ash thought he meant a Pokémon battle and reached for his Pokéball, but he was quickly mistaken. When he saw Gary run towards him and lifted up a fist to punch him in the face, Ash was taken by surprise. Gary almost landed his punch into his face, but Ash moved out of his way just in time. Gary fist hit nothing but air. Ash wanted to protest before he could throw another punch, but Gary turned around quickly to try to hit him again. This time, Ash ducked and pushed Gary hard. Gary falls onto the ground. Ash tried to reason with Gary again, but Gary knocked him off of his feet by doing a swift judo sweep (Gary knows karate…?). Ash falls down on his back. Gary is above him and tries to throw a punch at him again. Ash moves his head to the side to avoid the hit. Gary missed again, but this time, Gary grabbed hold of Ash's shoulders tightly and tried to bang his head against the ground. Ash struggled with Gary. They started to roll over the ground and tried to hit each other- some of their hits actually connected. Brock and Misty came out of nowhere and gasped in surprise.

"GARY! ASH!" Brock and Misty said in unison as they ran towards them to try to stop the fight.

Brock grabbed Gary and pulled him off of Ash and Misty grabbed Ash to pull him away from Gary. Brock tried his best to hold back Gary by locking him with his arms around his arms. Misty tried to do the same with Ash. Ash and Gary both had bruises and dirt all over them. They were both breathing heavily and tried their best to get out of the ones that was restraining them grips to get back to their fighting. But, to no avail, they couldn't. They finally gave up and just breathed in heavy and hard breaths. Brock looks up at Misty and Misty did the same.

"Alright guys, what happened?" Brock asked as he looked from Gary to Ash.

Gary was the first to speak.

"It's that losers fault! If only- If only he wasn't around Apricot wouldn't have been kidnapped!" Gary yelled, but more towards Ash.

"_My fault_!?! It was you that couldn't take 'NO' for an answer from her!" Ash yelled back.

Brock and Misty had to try to restrain them again because they were struggling again to get out of their grips.

"ENOUGH!" Brock yelled at the both of them.

Ash and Gary stopped struggling in their grips, but didn't stop staring at each other with angry glares that was full of hatred. Brock didn't have to ask what happened, for he had an idea of what happened.

"_Wow… Who would have thought that they would go as far as fist fighting… This is getting way out of hand… I have to come up with something…_" Brock thought.

Brock looks from one to the other.

"Alright guys, this what we're going to do…" Brock started to say.

Ash and Gary looked at him with angry thoughts still in their minds.

"We're going to let go you and then I want you to listen to what I have to say about this situation… If you guys decide to fist fight again- I will use _force_ to stop you both! Are we clear on that?" Brock said.

They both nodded their heads. Misty and Brock let them go at the same time. Ash and Gary stood up straight and turned from each other- showing their backs to one another. Brock looks from one to the other and sighs slightly in frustration.

"Alright guys, here is the deal… Since we all know Apricot is missing, we're going to work _together_ to get her back." Brock said.

The word 'together' got Gary's and Ash's attention. They both turned around at the same time towards Brock and yelled in surprise, "_Together_!?!"

Brock nods his head in reply.

"Yes, work together. We're going to come up with a plan to get her back as soon as we can. Because I have this feeling that the longer we delay rescuing her, the more danger she'll be in…" Brock said with a serious expression and determination.

Gary and Ash heard him, and thought about what he said. They looked at each other, but anger was still burning inside of them.

"_Work together!? With him!? He must be joking! That stupid loser will be the one that will mess it all up! I wouldn't work with him in a million years!_" Gary thought in anger as he snorted to confirm his anger.

"_Work with Gary!? That's like working with Team Rocket! I refuse to do that! Besides, if we work together, he'll just be cocky and say that he did all of the work! I wouldn't work with him in a million years!_" Ash thought in anger and he pouted slightly to confirm his anger.

Gary and Ash looked back at Brock. Brock was hoping that for Apricot's sake that they would work together willingly, but he was dead wrong.

"I REFUSE TO WORK WITH HIM!" They both yelled at him at the same time.

Brock felt a nervous-type of sweat-drop appear in the back of his head. Brock sighed and then his face became serious.

"Then you both leave me no other choice but to use _force_!" Brock said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"GO ONIX!" Brock said as he threw his Pokéball.

Onix came out of its Pokéball and roared its name. Brock pointed to Ash and Gary.

"Onix, restrain them within your grip!" Brock said as if he was in a Pokémon battle.

Onix quickly wrapped his hard rock snake-like body around the two trainers. Without holding them to tight, they were locked onto each other against each other backs. They struggled to get out of Onix's grip, but they failed.

"Get off of me ya loser!" Gary yelled at Ash.

"It's _you_ that on me!" Ash yelled back.

Brock ignored their tantrums to each other and decided to talk to them once more.

"Be quiet the both of you!" Brock yelled in anger.

Ash became quiet quickly, for he was surprised and slightly afraid of Brock's anger. Brock rarely gets angry. Gary stopped as soon as he realized Ash stopped.

"Now, I am surprised at the both of you behaviors! I thought you two would _at least_ work together for Apricot's sake! She is currently in danger and both of you are bickering over nothing! Now, what is it going to be boys!?" Brock said with a stern-like face expression.

At first Ash and Gary didn't say anything. They were quiet and thought about what Brock told them. Again, Brock thought they would now get along with each other for Apricot's sake, but he was wrong again.

"And that is the exact reason why I want to work alone then with this loser!" Gary said.

"I want to work alone to rescue Apricot because Gary here will take all of the credit!" Ash said in defense.

Brock sighed again.

"_This is going to be a lot tougher then I thought…_" Brock thought.

"Alright… Then I will have to tell Onix to crush you guys bones a little if you guys can't get along with each other." Brock calmly said.

"_Even though I really can't do that._" Brock thought.

Gary started to laugh, as if Brock told a joke.

"You're right! First off, you can't do such a thing! If you were Team Rocket that would be one thing…! Secondly, I don't think you would do it because your friend here is tied up to me!" Gary said in response to Brock's 'threat'.

Ash didn't say anything in response. Brock sighed once more and decided to finally give up.

"Onix, release…" Brock said sadly.

Onix released them and Brock called his Onix back into his Pokéball. Brock put his Pokéball away and sat on the bench. Gary and Ash looked at each other with anger still attached to them.

"Alright Ash, here's the deal! I'm going to go my own way to rescue her! You just stay out of _my way_!" Gary yelled in Ash face.

"I couldn't agree more! I want you to stay out of _my way_!" Ash yelled back.

Gary smirked and laughed slightly.

"You're going to try to rescue her too? Don't be stupid! Oh wait, you're already that!" Gary mocked.

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Are you challenging me!? You think that you could do a better job rescuing her!?" Ash said.

"Better job!? More like, I will rescue her first before you do!" Gary mocked Ash once again.

"Really?! Then lets bet on who rescue her first!" Ash said out of anger.

Gary smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that! I couldn't agree more!" Gary said as he turned around away from Ash, showing only his back.

Gary walked a little far from him and then he turned his head at Ash and smirked.

"However, whoever rescues her first will be the one she _will_ travel with!" Gary yelled with mockery at Ash.

"You're on!" Ash yelled without thinking.

Brock got off of the bench abruptly and gasped.

"Ash, no!" Brock yelled in alarm and as a warning.

Ash turned his head to face Brock real quick.

"Quiet! I know what I am doing!" Ash yelled at him before he turned his head back at Gary.

"Same here! I'll take the challenge too! And, as a bonus, I'll even rescue her _without_ the help of my girls _and_ anyone else!" Gary said as he started to walk away further.

Before Gary could get too far to not be able to hear Ash, Ash yelled back, "SAME HERE!"

Gary just smirked at his reply and then he disappeared into the trees of the still dark forest. Ash gritted his teeth and took short breaths in and out. His anger was still bothering him and making him not think clearly at all (although he doesn't seem to think at all now and days…). Ash turns around to face Brock and Misty.

"Ash… What have you done..?" Brock said with disappointment and concern for Ash.

Ash walked passed them to go to the Pokémon Center.

"Just leave me… I need to work alone… I believe you guys went to the Pokémon Center with Pikachu and Bayleef…?" Ash said quietly.

They just nodded their heads in unison.

"Then, that would be _all_ of the help that I will receive from you guys from here on in… Don't help me anymore from this point… I will work alone for now on…" Ash said as he started to walk away.

Misty was going to run up to them, but Ash looked back at them with depression on his face.

"Please… Don't follow me… I want to prove Gary that he is wrong… I _will_ rescue Apricot alone!" Ash said as he started to run this time.

Brock and Misty decided to not run after him, for they could do nothing to stop him.

_**AUTHOR NOTES/COMMENTS:**_ …. What is there to say…? Besides **I'M VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY**(and I say it over 100x before I stop) **SORRY** for not updating in- exactly _**3 years, 1 month, and 4 days**_… This was/is probably one of my best stories that people actually read- and my only love story that is available online to read. I'm sure more than half of you are mad that I have left for so long and come back with 'this crap'-right…? Sorry, Sorry… Also, I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this story now (sigh). So, when will the next chapter come out…? I don't know… But, I have a schedule available for all to see on my profile of when will be the next time I will **work** on this story (not post). And, since I now have my own laptop- I don't have to worry about sharing my computer with my siblings and I will probably have more or less time to work on my stories--- depends on how much I need to study (I'm in college now- isn't that crappy…). I'll try my best to NOT drift away from my stories… Anyway, this story is turning out interesting-right? I mean, I thought it was a little 'violent' on the fist-fighting part- at least that is what I thought at first. But, when I saw an REALLY old episode of Pokémon, I saw Ash fighting with this- trainer (will keep trainers name a secret- might plan to use this trainer in my story)- kind of fist-fighting. And, if I remember correctly, there were ninjas and stuff in the Pokémon too- throwing shurikens and all that jazz… That is considered 'violent' to a small extent you know… And, making Gary know a little karate was just funny to me (does he really know karate…?). And Brock- I never imagined him so mad- although there was a time when he was really mad at the trainer that had Charmander and all… I would hate to make him mad- he can be scary… As for Apricot- how does Team Rocket know who she is? Well, find out on the next chapter of "The New Girl On The Block"!

_**ABOUT OTHER STORIES:**_ As for the other stories that I have worked on in the past- I am delaying my "Tremor…." story for a while (due to losing my book that had my original writings in them- and I need as much of my imagination to go to my fiction story "CFL…"), delaying "The Funny Battle" story for a while longer (although I may keep as a one chapter thing), and I am delaying the "DBLS…" story (same reasons like the "Tremor…." Story). As for "The Two Kakarotto's" story, I am working on that one too. See my schedule on my profile for more information about that… Again, sorry for delaying these stories to those of you that read AND liked them… I will get back to them some other time… Whenever that is…

Sincerely,

Kitty8688theonly

_**Total Words: 6,060**_

_**Total Pages: 19 (really 18 if you don't count my comments)**_

Page **22** of **22**


	5. Chapter 5, Rescue Apricot: Ash Plan

_Chapter 5: Rescue Apricot (Ash's Plan)_

_**Total Words: 3,585**_

_**Total Pages: 10 (really 11 if you count my comments/notes)**_

**Chapter 5: Rescue Apricot (Ash's Plan)**

"Ash…" Misty said as she looked away sadly and sighed.

Brock just shook his head from side to side in disappointment and sighed. Misty started to mope around in park without really looking where she was going. Brock just stood in the same spot thinking to himself of what they should do about Ash. Misty kept walking, and then she stepped on something. She quickly moves her foot away from the object that she stepped on to not crush it any further. She looks down and gasps in surprise. She picks up the almost crushed Pokédex and looks at it. She puffs in slight anger when she realized that it belonged to Apricot.

"_If she is so great, then how come she left her Pokédex behind?!?_" Misty thought to herself. She was about to just throw it back down to the ground in anger, but thought twice and decided to hold it- for now. She walks back to Brock and tapped him on his shoulder gently to wake him up from his thinking. Brock turns around to face Misty.

"Look what I found." Misty said as she waved Pokédex in front of his face.

Brock takes the Pokédex out of her hand and looked at it.

"That's strange… Why would she leave her Pokédex behind…?" Brock said out loud as he started to scroll the contents inside of the Pokédex.

"Well, not to interrupt you scrolling through her private stuff, but don't you think that we should do something about Ash?" Misty asked with a little sadness in her voice.

Brock gasped in surprise and looked at Misty in surprise.

"Misty! Come look at this!" Brock exclaimed.

Misty walked closer to Brock and looked at the Pokédex, and then she gasped with as much surprise as Brock. Brock gives Misty this serious look.

"We have got to warn Ash!" Brock exclaimed.

"I agree! But, knowing Ash he'll think it is fake… We have to have more concrete evidence…" Misty said as she started to think.

"You're right there… I got it!" Brock exclaimed.

"Wh-What is it?" Misty said in surprise.

"No time to explain! Let's hurry to the Pokémon Center!" Brock said as he grabbed Misty's hand and started to run towards the Pokémon Center.

Ash was long gone from the Pokémon Center. His Pokémon were fully healed, including Pikachu and Bayleef. Ash was walking through the dark forest absentmindedly with Pikachu walking behind him. He didn't know how long it has been since he left or how long he has wondered through the forest-desperately looking for Apricot. Even though it was dark in the forest, he was still able to see a little due to the moonlight. He stops for a moment and looks up into the sky at the moon.

"_How long has it been…? The moon looks a little duller then before… Is it turning morning…?_" Ash thought.

He looks down at Pikachu and kneels down to meet eye level with him. He smiles weakly at him and rubs his hand on Pikachu's head gently to pet him.

"I'm glad that you're alright Pikachu…" Ash said with the same weak smile on his face.

He pulls his hand away and stands back up. Ash looks at the moon once more. Memories of Apricot came to his mind.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I looked at Apricot and realized her eyes were shining in the moonlight. Her eyes were twinkling like the stars in the midnight sky. I smirked and laughed to myself. Apricot stopped staring at the moon and glared at me._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_N-Nothing……"_

"_Oh…."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_She looked so beautiful there… I could just…._" Ash thought happily, and then his thoughts turned into sadness.

"_But, she said that she loved someone else… I wonder who…? If only if… Should I rescue her…? Once I do, she has the option of coming with me, but, I might change my mind because she said that she loved someone else… I don't want her traveling with me if she has feelings for someone else and then has to make a decision to leave him… _" Ash thought sadly, and then his thoughts turned into anger.

"_And Gary…! That showoff and jerk! He could not accept the fact that she loved someone else!_" Ash thought with obvious anger appearing on his face. Memories of Gary first encounter with Apricot came to his mind.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I really thought I NEVER see you again. I missed you so much…. This is for saving me years ago…… This is my thanks….." Gary said softly._

_He pulled his head closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. I was stunned and petrified at the same time. I was filled with anger. Gary stopped and smiled at her. Apricot returned his smile._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ash could feel the anger rising throughout his veins with that image burning inside of his mind. He just didn't feel angry, but he felt jealous too. Jealous by the fact that he, Gary, had the chance to do something he wouldn't dare to do to Apricot- or any girl for that matter. Ash wouldn't dare kiss Apricot- even if he really wanted to. Unless, she wanted him he would- maybe… Ash was about to drift off in thoughts again, but Pikachu interrupted him.

"Pika pi pika? Pika pi chu? (Where is Brock? Where is Misty?)"

Ash looked down at Pikachu, but ignored his question as he continued to walk through the endless forest. Pikachu followed behind him without another word.

After a long time of walking, Ash feet and legs felt tired. He decided to stop and rest against the tree. He looks up into the sky once again. The sky looked a little brighter and the moon looked duller then before. Ash felt very tired, but he didn't want to stop searching for Apricot. But, his eyes felt so heavy.

"I'll just rest my legs a bit and my eyes…" Ash thought as he closed them.

Pikachu lay in his lap and fell asleep. Sleep overtook Ask too shortly after Pikachu. When Ash opened his eyes again, slowly, he saw light. He closed his eyes again, but then he opened them wide with surprise and stood up abruptly. Pikachu fell off of his lap and landed on his head with a thump. Ash looked around in alarm.

"Oh man! I fell asleep!" Ash said as he grew angry at himself.

Pikachu got up and rubbed his head. He looks down at Pikschu.

"Let's hurry Pikachu and find her! They could be _really_ far by now! We must get moving, _now_!" Ash said as he started to walk without knowing where he was going.

Pikachu sighed and followed Ash without arguing. After they walked for about 10 minutes in silence, Pikachu broke the silence.

"Pika pi chu pipi chu pika? Pi chu ka pika pi chu pi ka chu pi kapi _pipi_ ka chu? (Do you know where we're going? Shouldn't you have a plan or something just in case we _do_ find them?)"

Ash stopped and looked down at Pikachu.

"Well, um… No, I don't have a plan… And, I have no idea where I am going…" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

Pikachu made a face that was obvious anger.

"Pika! (Stupid!)"

Ash blinked a couple of times at Pikachu in surprise, for he wasn't use to him calling him 'stupid'.

"Oh come on Pikachu! Give me a break!" Ash said as he tried to defend himself.

Pikachu didn't calm down. He got a little madder at Ash and shocked him. Ash felt the pain of his shocks and fell flat on his face. Pikachu smiled in satisfaction. Ash twitched from the pain of Pikachu's electric shock.

"Fi-Fine… I'll come up with a plan before I move on… And, ask for directions if possible…" Ash said while still in pain.

Pikachu chirped in reply. Ash got up shortly and walked a little, trying to find a tree stump. It didn't take him long to find one. He sits on the tree stump and takes his bag off of his back. He opens it and looks inside of it, trying to find a map. Within minutes, he found a map. He looks at it and then a big sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Um… I don't know how to read a map…" Ash said nervously.

Pikachu sighed.

"But, I'll try my best…" Ash said as he looked at the map.

"Well… I think we are here by the look of it… Although it says that there is a road or something not too far from where I am now…" Ash muttered to Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed again and shakes his head slowly in disappointment.

"Pika pi chu pi pipi ka pi chu ka… (Sometimes I wonder why I am still with you…)"

Ash heard him and laughed nervously.

"We-Well, not everyone is perfect…" Ash said.

Ash stands up from the stump and stretches.

"Now, all that is left is to come up with a plan…" Ash said out loud to himself.

He looks at Pikachu.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head.

"I should have known… Well… Give me a few minutes to think…" Ash said as he sat back down on the tree stump.

After about 20 minutes went by, he finally had a plan that he thought was 'fools proof'. To Pikachu curiosity, he asked Ash about it. To his dismay though, Ash wouldn't tell Pikachu the plan until he thought the time came.

"Not now Pikachu… I will tell you the plan when I think the time comes…" Ash said as he got up, put his bag back on his back, and started to walk to the road he was talking about before.

Pikachu sighed and followed. Within minutes, they found the road Ash saw on the map.

"I was right!" Ash said happily.

He looks at the map again.

"Well, let's see… If I go this way, there would be another town and if I go the other way- it'll lead me back to Kokoro City…" Ash muttered to himself.

He looks at Pikachu.

"Well, it is obvious of where we are going to go." Ash said as he continued to walk alongside the road.

Pikachu followed.

"_If I am correct, Team Rocket will probably be in this town to stop for a rest. I mean, they would rather stay in a hotel then out in the woods… Also, they probably stopped here for food… Speaking of food…_" Ash thought as he put a hand on his stomach.

"I'm hungry…" Ash said quietly while still walking.

Pikachu stomach growled a little. Ash chuckle nervously.

"Well, we'll both get something to eat as soon as we get to the town." Ash said as he smiled.

After a few minutes of walking, they found the town. Without looking at the sign to find out what town he was at, he entered. The town was rather small and looked nice. There were little shops here and there and a few buildings that were probably hotels. He desperately looked for a restaurant to eat at. He found a few, but became disappointed quickly.

"Oh man… I don't have any money…" Ash said with a sigh.

Pikachu sighed too. Ash decided to walk around the town and entered any hotels he saw to ask for information about Team Rocket. To his disappointment, nobody in any of the hotels have seen nor heard of Team Rocket. He even described the three troublesome group one by one, but still, nobody seen nor heard of the group- especially the part about a talking Meowth that spoke in the human language. Ash sighed in disappointment as he left another hotel, yet again, with no new information. And, to make his problems worse, he was getting hungrier and he could feel the insides of his stomach 'chewing itself'. Pikachu felt the same. He finds a nearby bench and sits in it lazily. Pikachu sits next to him.

"How am I going to survive…?" Ash said as he looked up into the sky.

"I have gone inside ever hotel to try to get some kind of lead, but all I get is the same thing. I am hungry, more tired than last night, and I might literally die from all of this walking. I have searched at least for an hour…" Ash complained.

Pikachu felt the same and didn't say anything.

"_Maybe I should just go back to the forest and search from there again…_" Ash thought.

Ash got up from the bench slowly and Pikachu followed. He started walking slowly towards the exit of the town, but then he heard something fall. He turns around to see that a old lady had dropped her bag of groceries- or at least that what he would have thought if there wasn't a kid standing there that was angry it seemed- he seemed to be the same age as Ash.

"Watch where ya going old hag!" The kid yelled at her.

Even though Ash was tired, he ran up to them and looked at the kid in anger.

"That's not very nice of you to yell at her! You should apologize to her for bumping into her!" Ash yelled at the kid in anger.

"Ya mine ya business! If she wasn' so old, she would of seen me comin'!" The kid yelled back.

"I don't care! You should still be nice to elders!" Ash yelled back.

"Che! Whatever man!" The kid said as he turned around from them and left.

Ash literally wanted to chase the guy and make him apologize, but he decided to help the lady instead. He helps the old lady to her feet.

"Are you okay Miss?" Ash asked.

The old lady nodded her head. The old lady started to pick up her groceries and Ash helped without hesitation. After that, the old lady thanked him.

"Thank you very much young man. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"No problem Miss!" Ash said with a smile. He was about to add something else, but his stomach growled loudly that even the old lady heard it. Ash laughed nervously and Pikachu sighed in embarrassment.

"I see that you are hungry. Well, I'm heading home to make some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Ash nodded his head in agreement. The old lady smiled as she walked to her house with Ash following along with Pikachu. They reached her house within minutes. Ash helped her with the groceries and tried his best to help her prepare lunch. She decided to make soup. She serves Ash and Pikachu. They ate quickly and hungrily. The old lady laughed as she saw them eat.

"Thank you again young man."

Ash just nodded his head in reply. Pikachu smiled with joy and jumped into Ash's lap.

"Oh wow, a Pikachu!" The old lady said.

"Yeah! He's my Pokémon." Ash said as he pets Pikachu's head gently.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and reminded him about finding Apricot. Ash eyes saddened.

"Oh yeah… You're right Pikachu… We have to do that first…" Ash said as he got up and Pikachu leapt off of his lap.

Ash looks at the old lady with a smile.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to go do something important." Ash said as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks for the meal." Ash said as he opened the door.

"You understand what your Pikachu said?" the old lady asked before Ash could leave.

Ash looks back at her.

"Yeah. I had Pikachu for quite a while now."

"Amazing! Wow, I must be lucky! I have met a talking Meowth yesterday and today, I meet a trainer that understands his Pikachu!" The old lady said with a smile.

Ash stopped in his tracks as he closed the door back and turned completely around to face the old lady.

"You met a talking Meowth yesterday!?" Ash repeated.

The old lady nods her head in reply.

"We-Well, can you tell me which way they went?" Ash asked.

"Well, I met them yesterday the same way I met you… They were hungry and decided to serve them dinner… After that, they stayed for the night and then this morning, they went-"

The old lady stopped midsentence as she walked to her window. Ash ran behind her to look. She points out the window towards another forest that Ash didn't even see.

"They went into that forest not too long ago."

Ash smiled with glee and ran out of the old ladies house as he waved goodbye and yelled 'Thank you!" behind him.

Within minutes, he was in front of the forest the lady pointed at. He looks around for a sign to tell where he was, but to no avail, there was no sign. There wasn't even a warning sign to not enter.

"Oh well… I guess we just enter Pikachu…" Ash said as he entered the forest with Pikachu following close behind him.

He was walking at a fast pace and his excitement was going up more and more. He couldn't wait to find Team Rocket and take Apricot back. He smiled as he kept walking at the same pace.

"_Don't worry Apricot! I'm coming!_" Ash thought.

To his joy, he found Team Rocket talking loud about being promoted by their boss. Ash quietly hid behind a bush with Pikachu. He looks around with his eyes to find the big robot. To his relief, he saw the robot and with Apricot still asleep in the back of it. He could stare at her all day like that, but he forced himself to think to rescue her.

"Okay Pikachu, on the count of three. We will jump out." Ash said quietly to Pikachu.

Pikachu almost gasped in surprise and almost protested about Ash's plan. Ash ignored Pikachu quiet outburst and started counting up.

"1….. 2….. 3!" Ash yelled as he jumped from behind the bushes along with Pikachu.

Team Rocket was caught by surprise, but they stood up and confronted him.

"Ho-How did you find us!?" Jesse yelled at Ash as she pointed at him.

"It doesn't matter! Let's end this now!" Ash said as he looked down at Pikachu.

"Ready Pikachu?!"

Pikachu cheeks started to spark a little, giving him the answer that he was ready for battle. Jesse laughed as if Ash was crazy.

"You must be joking!?" Jesse said as she continued to laugh.

"Here to rescue your girlfriend?" James mocked.

"Why don't you take a step forward and try to take her back by force!" Meowth mocked.

Ash got angry and walked a little closer to them. He suddenly felt the ground shake. He looks down and then the ground underneath him disappears. He falls into the small hole they made for him, along with Pikachu.

Some of the dirt falls on him and Pikachu was a little hurt too. Team Rocket could be heard laughing above him. They approached the hole and looked down at Ash and Pikachu.

"Well, you're not a smart boy are you!?" Jesse said as she continued to laugh.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger. He tries to get out of the hole, but to no avail, he couldn't.

Jesse finally stops laughing and looks at Ash with a serious face expression.

"As if we'll lose so easily you brat! We are going to make sure we win in this battle!" Jesse said.

"Yeah! We want to make sure that we will be rewarded!" James said.

"Let me out of this hole!" Ash yelled at them.

"As if!" Meowth said.

Jesse walked away from the hole and returned shortly with some kind of ball in her hand.

"Now, be a good boy and go to sleep!" Jesse said as she was about to throw the ball inside.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell in pain. Team Rocket looked towards the noise and Jesse smirked.

"Well, it looks like someone fell into our _other_ hole." Jesse said.

"Oh man! I was _so_ close too!" A familiar voice said from the other hole.

Ash eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Gary!? Is that you!?" Ash yelled from his hole.

"Ash!? That was _you_ that fell into their other hole?! I thought I recognized the loser from somewhere!" Gary yelled back from his own hole.

"Shut up Gary! You're in no better situation then me!" Ash yelled back.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys 'reunion', but we have to go." Jesse said.

She looks at James.

"James, go get another one of these sleeping balls and throw it into the other hole." Jesse ordered.

James nodded his head in reply as he did what Jesses said. After a few seconds, Jesse threw the ball into Ash's hole and James threw the other into Gary's hole. They could be heard coughing out loud.

"So long guys!" Team Rocket said in unison as they left.

Ash fell to his knees as he could feel the effects of the sleeping gas.

"_Oh man… I failed… Well, at least Gary didn't get her either… I guess I should be a little glad._" Ash thought as he was forced into a deep sleep.

Pikachu fell into a deep sleep also, Gary followed not to long afterwards. As for Team Rocket, they were gone and would probably actually will win this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AUTHOR COMMENTS/NOTES**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ABOUT THIS STORY/NEXT CHAPTER:**_ Liked it? Hope you did… I feel proud of myself! That I actually started working on this story (and other old ones) again! I updated this story _**TWICE**_ this month! That is a big accomplishment… Anyway, this chapter was obviously in Ash's 'POV'. For the next chapter, it will be in Gary's 'POV'. That way, everyone can see how he got there, what was he doing and so on. So, the next chapter will be called, "Chapter 5: Rescue Apricot (Gary's Plan)". As for Brock and Misty- hey will not appear for a while--- for story plot reasons… But, I wonder what they discovered about Apricot? **PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE DAILY ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

_**TO ALL READERS:**_ I am kind of upset that nobody reviewed Chapter 4- yet there were **50 hits** on it! Look people, if you are reading my story and **ENJOY** it (or **don't**)- then **PLEASE** leave a comment (negative or good is fine)! Don't just read it and run off somewhere! That is plain rude and everything! **Please R+R** or don't bother reading this story at all! It makes me upset that people do that you know…!

_**WARNING:**_ I must warn all of you ahead of time, that I will **NOT UPDATE/DO ANY** stories for the month of November- except for **ONE**. For the month of November, I have decided to focus on my fiction story (CFL: Kaz Mo the Human, YEAR 1) because I have entered into a 'Writing Contest'- and I have decided to work on that story since it is going to be a _**LONG**_ series and all… So, don't expect **ANY** updates during that time… Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Kitty8688theonly

_**Total Words: 3,585**_

_**Total Pages: 10 (really 11 if you count my comments/notes)**_

Page **13** of **13**


	6. Chapter 6, Rescue Apricot: Gary's Plan

_Chapter 6: Rescue Apricot (Gary's Plan)_

_**Total Words: 3,920**_

_**Total Pages: 10 (really 11 if you count my comments/notes)**_

**Chapter 6: Rescue Apricot (Gary's Plan)**

Gary just departed from Ash and his two other friends. Gary was about to call his girls for some help, but he changed his mind when he thought about the bet.

"_I usually don't care about such stupid things. But, this is different somehow… If I cheat, and if that big mouth loser blabs it off to Apricot- she'll have even more things to say that is negative towards me… It's better for me to work alone… Although it doesn't real matter because I can do such a task…_" Gary thought as he kept walking alone in the forest.

Gary stops when he saw a tree stump and sits on it.

"_What should I do? I already sent Fearow to search by air and Nidoking to search by ground… But so far, I haven't heard form neither of them yet…_" Gary thought to himself.

"_I told my loser rival that she is gone… But I don't know if that is true or not… She could still be in this forest somewhere… But, even if I do find her… What can I do?_" Gary thought as he put a finger under his chin to think.

"_Well, if I think about the situation, Team Rocket must be weak because they used sleeping bombs to take what they needed while distracting us with some kind of motto… They are weak, but smart- very smart… So, they probably already know that me and Ash will be after them… So, they probably found a good hiding place by now… Overall, Team Rocket is weak, but smart… Well then, if that is the case, then I need to come up with a 'fool proof' plan and consider the possibilities of failure… But first, I need to know where I am…_" Gary thought as he pulled out a folded map from his pockets.

He opens it and looks at it. It was the most updated and best map that money could buy- that he could carry easily.

"Let's see…" Gary said as he looked at the map and his surroundings.

"If I consider my surroundings, I should b able to figure out where I am…" Gary said as he closed his eyes and listen to the sounds of the forest.

He relaxed his muscles and listened intensively. If he listened closely, he could hear something hitting against rocks- or more like crashing around rocks. He took a few guesses of what it might be, and then he finally concluded that what he was hearing was a river hitting against rocks with the possibility of a waterfall being there. Gary opened his eyes and looked at the map he had. To his relief, there was only one river on the map, it was in the center of the whole forest.

"Well, if I hear the river, it means that I am not too far from it…" Gary said.

He puts away his map back into his pocket.

"And, since Nidoking hasn't returned, then the best guess that I have is that he could be have a quick rest by the river by getting himself a drink. There could be a possibility that Fearow is there too…" Gary said silently to himself.

He stands up and looks up into the sky. There was still a moon there, and it was still a full moon.

"_Well, since the moon is still full, it must either be really late at night or early… But, my bet is on late._" Gary thought.

"_The moon… It is so beautiful tonight…_" Gary thought as his face softens a bit.

Usually Gary doesn't care for such things, but he felt different tonight about it. For some reason, the moon reminded him of Apricot.

"_I wonder how Apricot's eyes look under a full moon… They would probably look very pretty…_" Gary thought as he smiled lightly.

"_Apricot… I want to really hold you right now… I want to hug you and never let go of you--- ever! For some odd reason… I can't stop thinking about you… And, the funny thing is- I don't really know why…_" Gary thought happily.

Suddenly, negative thoughts entered his mind as his face became angry.

"_But, why did you pick HIM over ME!? Am I not those things you speak of…? Have I not shown you enough care towards you? Do I need to go further with my feelings towards you…? Do I need to show proof that I have these--- feelings for you…? But, didn't I show enough proof…? Why… Why did you pick him over me…? WHY!?_" Gary thought as he became angrier then before and then he felt sad.

A memory form his past appeared in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Grandpa! When will I have my own Pokémon!?" I asked._

_"Not at this age. You will get one when the time comes Gary." My grandfather said._

_"OH!" I pouted as I left his lab._

_I was heading back home, and then I saw a truck in the distance. It approached not too far from my house, and stopped in front of the empty house that was not too far from my own._

_"Is someone moving here?" I said out loud._

_I ran and stopped not too far from the truck. After a few seconds, the first person that I noticed was a girl that looked around my age with long orange hair flowing behind her. She looked so--- amazing to me. I blush and then say, "YUCK!" out loud. The girl approaches me shyly and introduces herself while looking down at the ground._

_"H-Hi… My name is Apricot… Wh-What is your name?" She asked me._

_I remember scoffing at her._

_"My name is Gary! Hey, are you moving here?"_

_She nods her head._

_"Ye-Yes… Would you like to play with me after I am done unpacking… I know boys don't like to play with dolls, but we can play video games or something…" She said shyly while still looking at the ground._

_"Well, how about you come over to my house now and we can play right away." I offered._

_She looks up at me and did this really nice smile._

_"Really!? Okay!" She said._

_I remember blushing again. She saw me blush._

_"Are you sick?"_

_My blush became deeper._

_"N-No! Just a little hot and all…" I said as I lead her to my house to play video games with me._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"_Man… Those were the good old days… Why can't you just come with me like you did back then when we played those video games? Have I really changed that much in your view?_" Gary thought sadly as he looked away from the moon.

He starts walking in the direction of where he saw the river at. As he predicted, there was the river with a little waterfall. He approaches the river and scoops one hand into the water. He lifts his hand towards his mouth as he took a sip of the refreshing water. He finds a tree nearby the river and sits on the ground with his legs stretching in front of him. He puts his hands behind his head and leans against his hands while leaning against the tree. He closes his eyes for a second.

"_Apricot… I am coming for you… Just wait a little longer…_" Gary thought as he opened his eyes again.

Without moving from his spot, he looks around with his eyes for any signs of his Nidoking or his Fearow. As he had predicted, Nidoking was not too far.

"Nidoking! I'm over here!" Gary said.

Nidoking heard him and approached Gary. Gary looks at him.

"Did you find her?"

Nidoking shook his head from side to side. Gary sighed with disappointment.

"That's fine…" Gary said as he took out his Pokéball.

"Return Nidoking…" Gary said quietly as Nidoking went back into his Pokéball.

Gary forced himself to relax and to not get upset about it. He decided to come up with a plan just in case he did find them.

"_What should I do? Well, doing a direct attack at them would be stupid! That's something Ash would do…! So, when I find them, I will distract them with Nidoking. Nidoking will crush trees in the background, which will successfully distract them to go investigate the noise. Since they are probably weak, they wouldn't fight against a Nidoking. While they are distracted, I will release Apricot from her prison… Or, if she is tied up, I will untie her- whatever the scenario is… But, what happens if Apricot is hidden away somewhere…?_" Gary thought as he leaned forward to think more.

"_This is a little tougher then I thought… Well, if she is hidden away somewhere… I will trick them somehow… Ah! I will make up some bogus story about them wining some rare Pokémon if they can tell me where she is. But, I will say 'this trainer' and show a picture of her. Or, maybe I can dress up as a cop and pretend she is wanted for something… Maybe stealing Pokémon….? Yeah, that would work better…_" Gary thought satisfied with his plan as he leaned against the tree.

"_So, I have two plans… Plan A and Plan B… Whatever the situation is, I will put one of them into action._" Gary thought as he closed his eyes.

"_They may have escaped from my Nidoking, but they can't escape from my Fearow! Fearow never comes back from any job unless he has succeeded, and I wouldn't be surprised if Fearow doesn't come back until the next morning._" Gary thought as a yawn escaped from him.

Gary decided that it was time for him to go asleep. He had a big day ahead of him and didn't want to be tired that could ruin his thinking to _successfully_ rescue Apricot. Within seconds, he fell asleep. He had dreams of Apricot and him in the old days when they would play. His dream slowly came into the future of Apricot. He had dreams of traveling with her and possibly having a future with her forever- or at least until his death… When he was awake mentally, he knew it was the next day, but he didn't want to get out of his wonderful daydreams and face the cold truth of reality--- that Apricot was really missing and that she didn't have feelings for him like he did for her. He would rather stay there with his eyes closed and daydream about his 'fantasy' life with her. He found it way more pleasant then the truth. But, he couldn't stay for long. He felt something poking him gently on the side of his head. Gary was deep in his daydreams and thought it was Apricot playfully poking him in the head. Gary smiled at the thought and waved a hand.

"He-Hey Apricot… I'm still tired from my travels and would rather stay here for a few more minutes… You sure an eager one…" Gary mumbled as he smiled happily.

Once again, Gary was poked on the side of his head, but a little harder than before. Like before, Gary thought it was Apricot. Finally, he was poked so hard that he opened his eyes and jumped up as he yelled in slight pain.

"OUCH! What was that for!?" Gary yelled as he looked at the 'person' that poked him.

To his disappointment, it wasn't Apricot that did it, it was his Fearow. Gary woke up from his daydreams and reality came into his mind. Gary stands up straight and looks at the sky quickly. The light in the sky was bright, but not very bright at the same time. He thinks it is probably 6AM in the morning, maybe a little later. He looks back at his Fearow with a serious face expression.

"Have you found them?" Gary asked his Fearow.

To his delight, Fearow nodded its head. Gary smirked in reply.

"I knew you could do it." Gary said as he pulled out the folded map from his pocket.

He opens the map and puts it in front of his Fearow.

"Alright Fearow. I showed you how to read a map many times, just show me where they are and I will head over there right away." Gary said.

Fearow looked at the map with its eyes and then pecked at a spot on the map gently. Gary looks at the spot on the map and smiled.

"Well done Fearow. Judging by the map and adding the time it might have taken them to move, they are probably in that area…" Gary said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Return Fearow!" Gary said as his Fearow went back inside its Pokéball.

He puts it away and looks at the map once more.

"Hmmm… There seems to be a town nearby in that area that Fearow pointed too… It doesn't seem like a large town though…" Gary said as he folded the map and put it back into his pocket.

"Well, before I get moving, I should get me something to eat." Gary said.

He approaches the river in the front of him and looks from side to side before he spotted some bushes not too far from where he was. He approaches the bushes and sees delicious looking berries on them that were rather large for their size. He takes one off of the bush and examines it closely.

"Well… Judging by the color and everything, it doesn't look poisonous… And, it seems that a lot of berries are missing. Which means that Pokémon have been around here eating these berries. So, they must be safe… And, I don't see any sick Pokémon lying around this area…" Gary said as he put the berry into his mouth.

The berry tasted sweet, but a little sour at the same time.

"Not bad…" Gary muttered before he took more berries off of the bush.

He eats them slowly, trying to savor the taste of them before he decided to move on.

"_Well, those berries will have to fill my stomach for now before I eat a proper breakfast at the closest town…_" Gary thought as he started to walk.

After about an hour of walking. He found a road and followed it. He concluded that a road is bound to lead to civilization anyway. He was right, of course. The road lead into a small town that he could see the houses and little markets from where he stood. He walks into the town without taking a glance at the welcome sign to know exactly where he was. Once he entered, he could see a few people opening up their stores for business.

"Hmmm… It must be at least 7 in the morning…" Gary muttered.

He walks to the closest person that was opening his shop and asked him where he could eat at and where the Pokémon Center was. The man gave him the directions and Gary followed them. He heads to the Pokémon Center first and leaves his Pokémon with Nurse Joy.

"I'll come for them later." Gary said to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy nods her head as she took care of his Pokémon. Gary leaves the center and finds the restaurant that the man told him about. He eats there and enjoys his meal to the fullest. About time he came out, there were a few more people outside.

"_It must be getting a little closer to the afternoon… I must work quickly!_" Gary thought as he walked back to the Pokémon Center to retrieve his Pokémon.

He gets them and leaves once again. He remembers that his Fearow pointed to a small area on the map that looked like a forest that was not too far from the town. He starts walking towards it, but some guy stopped him.

"Hey traveler! Do you have that special someone!? Well, this is your lucky day if you do because I'm selling special gifts for that special someone!" The seller said to Gary with a smile on his face.

Gary tries going around him, but the guy kept blocking him.

"Look here man! I'm in a hurry and I need to-"

"In a hurry!? Well, most travelers are…! But, I guaranteed this will only take a second to look at my merchandise!" The seller said as he pulled on Gary's arm to make him look at his merchandise.

Gary tries pulling away from him to reach his destination, but he couldn't get out of the guy's grip.

"Oooohhhh!" Gary said as he gave up.

The seller led Gary to this small shop (farther away from his destination) and turned him around to make him look at his merchandise. Gary looks at the merchandise quickly and slowly moves away from the shop. But, the man saw this and pulled Gary back by wrapping an arm around him so he wouldn't go anywhere. Gary sighs and looked at the merchandise carefully. He saw things that might be interesting to his Pokémon, but he didn't want to go shopping at the moment or waste time.

"I don't see anything I want here Mr.-"

"Don't see anything here!? Are you sure!? Don't you have a special someone? Maybe a girlfriend?" The guy asked.

Gary thought about it.

"Well…. I kind of do… But, I don't think-"

"You do!? Well, I have these cute Pokémon plushies over here!" The guy said as he picked up a few and showed them to Gary closely.

"I have a Pikachu, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, a Butterfree, and a Skitty plushy! Which one would you like!?"

Gary sighed and took out some money to pay for any of them.

"Just to get you off of my back, I'll take the Skitty one…" Gary said as he gave him the money.

"Great!" The guy took the money and gave him the Skitty, but didn't let Gary go.

"Hey! Would you-"

"Would you like that wrapped up? It only cost a little extra." The guy said with a smile.

Gary sighed again and gave him the doll for him to wrap it up. The guy takes it and wraps it up with one hand only. He gets the money from Gary and then he gave him the wrapped gift. Gary takes it and the guy finally lets go of Gary. Gary rubs his arm and walks away from the shop.

"_Next time I won't be so nice!_" Gary thought.

Gary looks at the gift in his hand.

"Well, now that I think about it… She would probably like this gift a lot…" gary thought as a small smile spread across his face. He walks and finally reaches his destination and he enters the forest without hesitation. While he was walking, daydreams of how Apricot would react to him when he saved her. Although only one of them kept burning in his mind the most.

----------------------------------------------_DAYDREAM_----------------------------------------------

_I find Team Rocket and use 'Plan A' because Apricot wasn't hidden away anywhere. While my Nidoking was distracting them, I release Apricot from her robot prison. She hugs me in joy and she thanks me for rescuing her. I take her hand and take her away from that place before Team Rocket came back. I find my Nidoking, and didn't see Team Rocket anywhere near him yet. I call him back before they appeared and left before they saw me with Apricot. I smile at the thought of them going back and not finding Apricot in the robot prison. I give Apricot her gift and she hugs me a lot. At the end, she decides to finally travel with me when she realized that Ash was actually a loser to begin with._

------------------------------------------_DAYDREAM ENDS_------------------------------------------

Gary smiles at the daydream, but stopped dreaming when he heard familiar voices. He quickly hides behind a tree and peeks from behind it. He sees Team Rocket talking to someone, but he couldn't see who they were talking too. Although the voice of the other person sounded familiar. His first thought was Ash his rival, but he quickly disregarded that idea when he thought about his daydream.

"_It can't be that loser! He's too stupid to find anything or anyone for that matter! He can't even find his Pokéball that are around his own belt!_" Gary thought.

But, Gary took this chance to find Apricot. He smiled.

"_Looks like I don't have to use my Nidoking after all!_" Gary thought.

He looks around and he sees Apricot, still asleep, inside the robot prison. Gary slowly approaches it, hoping that none of the members would turn around and see him. To his relief, they didn't turn around. He walks faster and stopped in front of the robot. He looks at it and tries to decide how to open it. Gary was about to touch a button he saw, but he quickly jumped to the side and hid when he heard someone coming. It was the one with the long red hair. She got something from the inside of the robot and then returned to the group. Gary smiled.

"_She didn't close it!_" Gary thought.

He quickly runs back to the robot and stopped. He heard something crack underneath him. He looks down and the ground underneath him disappeared. He falls into the hole and yelled in pain when he landed on his rear- hard. Gary realized that he made a sound and he hit his head gently with his fist for being stupid for making a sound. He could hear Team Rocket talking to him now.

"Well, it looks like someone fell into our _other_ hole." Jesse said.

"Oh man! I was _so_ close too!" Gary said out loud when he meant to say it to himself mentally.

"Gary!? Is that you!?" Gary heard his rival yell back.

Gary eyes opened wide at the thought of his rival being there.

"_So, it was him!_" Gary quickly thought before responding.

"Ash!? That was _you_ that fell into their other hole?! I thought I recognized the loser from somewhere!" Gary yelled back from his own hole.

"Shut up Gary! You're in no better situation then me!" Ash yelled back.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys 'reunion', but we have to go." Jesse said.

Gary couldn't tell what was going on, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"James, go get another one of these sleeping balls and throw it into the other hole." Jesse ordered.

After a few seconds, Gary saw James in front of his hole with one of those balls in his hands. James threw the ball into Gary's hole and Jesses did the same for Ash's. They could be heard coughing out loud.

"So long guys!" Team Rocket said in unison as they left.

Gary leaned against the ground of the hole as he could feel the effects of the sleeping gas.

"_Oh man… I failed… And I really thought I would make it… Well, at least that loser didn't get her either… I guess I should be a little glad, and besides, I am way closer to her then that loser. So technically, I win… _" Gary thought.

He didn't hear another sound from Ash and figured that the gas took a quicker effect on him. He looks at the gift he had brought for Apricot and smiled.

"_I'll give this to you… Soon enough Apricot…_" Gary thought as he was forced into a deep sleep.

As for Team Rocket, they were gone and would probably actually win this battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AUTHOR COMMENTS/NOTES**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ABOUT THIS STORY/NEXT CHAPTER:**_ Liked it? Hope you did… I know I said that I will not update this story/others during November, but, since I finished writing this chapter before November began- I thought it wouldn't hurt to update it… This chapter was obviously in Gary's 'POV', like I mentioned on my ending comments in chapter 5. I think this chapter came out rather well then the other chapter. Especially since I made one past memory of Gary's come up… The next chapter, which is when the _real fun_ begins! The next chapter will be _full of chaos_! Gary and Ash, will they finally work together to get Apricot? And, if they do, who will she go with!? What have Brock and Misty discovered about Apricot? And, why is Team Rocket _so smart_ all of a sudden!?

_**TO ALL READERS:**_ I am kind of upset that nobody reviewed Chapter 4 & 5- yet there were **92 hits** on it! Look people, if you are reading my story and **ENJOY** it (or **don't**)- then **PLEASE** leave a comment (negative or good is fine)! Don't just read it and run off somewhere! That is plain rude and everything! **Please R+R** or don't bother reading this story at all! It makes me upset that people do that you know…!

_**WARNING:**_ I must warn all of you ahead of time, that I will **NOT UPDATE/DO ANY** stories for the month of November- except for **ONE**. For the month of November, I have decided to focus on my fiction story (CFL: Kaz Mo the Human, YEAR 1) because I have entered into a 'Writing Contest'- and I have decided to work on that story since it is going to be a _**LONG**_ series and all… So, don't expect **ANY** updates during that time… Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Kitty8688theonly

_**Total Words: 3,920**_

_**Total Pages: 10 (really 11 if you count my comments/notes)**_

Page **12** of **12**


	7. Chapter 7, Temporarily Alliance

_**Total Words: 5,383**_

_**Total Pages: 15**_

**Chapter 7: Temporarily Alliance**

"AHH!" Ash screamed as he woke up from his nightmare.

He looked around frantically, trying to figure out if he was really being chased by a very angry Charizard. He sighed in relief when he realized that he wasn't being chased at all- that it was a dream. At first, he was confused concerning his surroundings. He knew that he was stuck in a hole, but he didn't why… And then the answer hit him.

"Apricot!" He said out loud.

He looked down at his lap and saw that Pikachu was just waking up. Pikachu yawned before he looked at his owner with tired eyes. Ash sighs.

"This is getting tiring… This is the second time I fell asleep…" Ash said to Pikachu.

Ash looked back up, into the sky apparently. He sighed in relief when he realized it was still somewhat early- or rather the afternoon. He looked back down at his companion.

"Ready to leave this dirt hole?"

Pikachu nods his head in agreement.

"So am I!" He said as he stood up and took out a Pokéball.

He jumped as high as he could and threw his Pokéball out of the hole.

"Go Bayleef!"

Bayleef appeared out of his Pokéball and the Pokéball returned to him promptly. Bayleef was confused at first, trying to understand where Ash was.

"I'm down here Bayleef!"

Bayleef walked to the edge of the hole and looked down.

"Bayleef, I need you to use vine whip to get us out of here- can you do that?"

Bayleef smiled in reply. Bayleef used both of its vines to get Ash out, while Pikachu just climbed out of the hole on the vines. Once he was safely on the ground again- solid ground (this time he checked), he patted Bayleef on the head for a well job done.

"Thanks Bayleef. Return!" Ash said as he pulled out the Pokéball.

Bayleef returned to its Pokéball. Ash looked around while he put the Pokéball back on his belt.

"Of course Team Rocket would be gone…" He stated the obvious.

And then, he noticed the other hole- the one Gary fell into. Ash groaned to himself.

"_Gary can find his own way out of his hole!_" He thought angrily.

He was about to walk away from the scene to see if he could try to find Team Rocket. But, he looked at the hole that his rival was in again. After he stared at it for a few seconds, he sighed to himself in defeat.

"_If I left him there, it just wouldn't be right…_" He thought to himself.

As if Pikachu knew Ash's thoughts, he ran over to the edge of the hole and looked back at Ash- without looking down into the hole himself. Ash sighed again before he joined Pikachu at his side. Once he was sure that he wouldn't fall into the hole himself, he looked down into the hole. He gasped in surprise.

"Gary is gone!?!" Ash shouted in shock, along with confusion.

But, he suddenly frowned.

"Of course he would be gone! We're still on that bet! The jerk!" Ash said outloud.

"Well 'the jerk' came back with food." A familiar voice said.

Ash turned around, and of course, there stood Gary. Ash wasn't sure if his face turned red or not in embarrassment. Ash scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"S-Sorry about that…"

Gary ignored his apology.

"I left my hole about 30 minutes ago. I just left to get some food and I sent out Fearow to go look for them again." Gary said as he took the backpack off of his back and threw it on the ground.

"You did all of that in 30 minutes?"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Of course. There is a town near here- remember?" Gary commented as he ran his hand through the contents in the backpack.

He pulled out an apple and a bag with two sandwiches in it. He tossed both of them at Ash. Ash caught them with ease.

"That's for you."

Ash looked down at the food and then back at Gary. His face expression changed from neutral to suspicion.

"Why are you helping me?" Ash asked.

Truthfully, Gary wondered the same thing earlier. When he got out of his hole, his first thought was to go find clues of which direction the crooks went. But, for some reason, he looked at the hole his rival was stuck in. Of course, he did not consider helping him or being around when he did wake up. He still felt the bet was on… But, for some reason, at that time, he thought of what Apricot said to him… Concerning his personality- of how he changed from who she knew when they were small and younger… And that was when he decided to help his _loser_ rival- somewhat anyway… There was no way that he was going to help him out of the hole- Ash could do that himself he assumed. Of course, there wasn't a chance that he would tell his rival this- not in a million years.

"Because, it is obvious that we can't rescue Apricot working separately."

"What do you mean?"

Gary sighed in frustration. He should have known that his rival was too stupid to understand.

"In other words, we both failed rescuing her when we worked separately. So, that would mean that we have no choice but to work together to rescue her… Get it now, loser?" Gary explained, adding the insult as a last thought.

Ash pouted and frowned.

"I get it, _jerk_…! There was no need to insult me at the end you know."

"_You have no idea what other insults I want to say to you._" Gary thought as he took out another bag with two sandwiches for himself.

Ash sat down on the ground and started to eat the sandwiches that were given to him. He gave the apple to Pikachu to eat of course. Gary sat down on the ground as well and started to eat.

"So…" Ash said, as he swallowed his bite.

"-you sent out Fearow to search in the air… How long will he take? And, what happens if he comes back empty handed?" Ash said as he began to eat his second sandwich.

Gary glared at him.

"My Fearow will _never_ come back empty handed. He always comes back with something. Even if it took him forever to find a clue, he would never give up." Gary said, taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…"

Gary paid attention to his food and ignored his apology. For the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence between them. Ash decided to break the silence.

"You trained your Fearow very well… To go off and not come back unless it found something." Ash commented, trying to be nice to his rival for once.

Gary ate the last bit of his sandwich and looked at his rival- with his face neutral of course.

"Thanks… You're not so bad yourself… You understand your Pikachu well enough." Gary commented back- though he had a mind to add loser or some other insult to it. He wasn't use to being 'nice'.

Ash looked down at his Pikachu with a smile and rubbed the top of his head.

"Yeah… We've been through a lot together. Both good and bad times, I guess I kind of started to understand Pikachu… Pikachu is my best friend- isn't that right?" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika chu! (That's right!)" Pikachu said with delight.

Gary, unnoticed by Ash, actually smiled. But, the smile quickly left his face; he thought he noticed something on the ground not too far from the hole he fell into. He stood up from his spot and walked around the hole and looked at the ground closely. He bent down on his knees. He squinted his eyes to see if he was mistaking- but he wasn't! He found a very helpful clue that would be easier to follow than for Fearow to search in the air. He grinned to himself. He turned his head toward Ash to tell him about his discovery.

"So… We're in agreement to go look for her--- together…?" Ash asked before Gary could tell him anything.

Gary thought he felt his eye twitch in annoyance. As much as he wanted to tell his rival to 'beat it' and that he could still rescue Apricot himself without his help. But, he held his tongue- he remembered that he was the one that suggested they should work together… Not the other way around. So, he pushed his pride somewhere down in his body- or his mind…

As much as Ash hated to admit it, Gary was a good trainer. Even though he is his rival, and will always be most likely, Gary was right about his suggestion earlier… They had to work together to rescue Apricot. Of course, he still remembered the bet and he had a feeling that Gary remembered as well… But, he forced his pride deep down in himself.

Both of them stood up at the same time, and looked at each other in the eye. Pikachu looked from one to the other. The first that made a move was Ash- by extending his hand, palms open. He smiled slightly at Gary.

"Deal?" Ash asked, his voice sounding neutral.

Gary looked down at his rival's hand. He sighed in defeat shortly after. He lifted his own hand and shook his rival's hand, a strong handshake.

"Deal!" They both said at the same time.

Ash, being the clumsy person he was, he miscalculated a step and he tripped into the hole that was between him and Gary- 'Gary's hole' ironically… Of course, he took Gary down along with him, since their hands were still locked in a handshake. They tumbled down into the hole- painfully.

"OUCH!! You _idiot_! How could you fall into a trap that is already exposed and obvious!?" Gary yelled in frustration as he tried to push Ash off of his back.

"Look who's talking! You fell in too!"

"That's because you dragged me in with you moron!"

Ash chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah…"

"Good… Now, WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF OF MY BACK!" Gary yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ash stood up and leaned against the wall. Gary stood up and patted his clothes as much as he could- trying to get the dirt out of it.

"Great…! Now I have to clean my clothes again and…" Gary continued the rest under his breath in mumbles.

Ash sighed to himself.

"_We just basically made a 'treaty', and the first act ends up being us falling in the hole… What else could go wrong?_" Ash thought sadly.

Pikachu saw the whole thing from his stand point and sighed at the sight. Suddenly, all of them heard a bird calling- Fearow!

Ash and Gary looked up into the sky and could see Fearow circling around the hole where they fell.

"Your Fearow is back!" Ash said, stating the obvious.

"He seems anxious. He must have found something really good." Gary stated

"_Or it could be bad…_" Ash thought.

"Fearow!" Gary yelled.

Fearow looked down into the hole while still circling it.

"I want you to fly down, and grab me to get out of this hole! At least to the edge!" Gary shouted into the air.

It only took Fearow a few seconds to swoop down and follow his directions. Within a minute or less Gary was out of the hole. But, Ash was still stuck in it.

"Hey! What about me!?" Ash shouted out of the hole.

Gary looked down over the edge.

"Call it 'now we're even'." Gary stated.

"Even? What does that mean?" Ash asked, confused of course.

"It means, since you dragged me down with you and pretty much screwed up my clothes. It's even now that you are stuck in the hole- you get out yourself." Gary explained.

Ash felt his face turning red in anger.

"Are you basically telling me that the deal is off!?"

Gary frowned down at his rival.

"I'm not the type of person to back out or double-cross on a deal Ash. I may be- as you say- 'a jerk' at times, but I'm not a crook."

Ash felt his eye twitch in shame. Gary turned away from the hole and sighed.

"Hurry up and get out of the hole… Before I _do_ change my mind about this temporary alliance we made."

In reply, Ash threw out his Pokéball and called out 'Bayleef'. He did the same trick as before and was out of the hole within the same timeframe as Gary.

"Now… As I was trying to tell you before, I found something that would probably lead us straight to Apricot. But, let me get the report from Fearow first…"

Gary turned his attention to Fearow.

"Did you find anything?"

Fearow looked at Gary, an expression that seemed to show sadness. Gary scowled a little, but quickly changed his expression to a blank one.

"Are you telling me- that you saw _nothing_!?" He said, trying to remain calm, and failed miserably.

Fearow bowed his head low, somewhat in shame and afraid of his owner's anger.

"Not only that- you _dared _came back empty-handed! What did I tell you about that!?" Gary continued, scolding Fearow.

"Hey Gary… There really is no need to yell at him. I'm sure he did his best. And, maybe he couldn't find them because--- the trees are thicker here and hard to see through…?" Ash commented, almost adding the explanation as an afterthought- though in the form a question.

Gary folded his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Fearow with his scolding look still. But….

"Hmmm…. I hate to admit it, but you do have a point there…. Calling Nidoking probably would have been a better bet…" Gary said as he turned his attention to Ash.

Ash sighed in relief- glad that Gary's anger didn't go towards him.

"And besides… You said that you found something that could lead us straight to Apricot… So, we're not on the losing side." Ash added.

Gary nodded his head in agreement- and then he looked at Ash, somewhat in astonishment.

"When did you actually started getting so smart all of a sudden?"

Ash felt a angry vein pop on his forehead.

"I have always been smart…!" Ash commented.

Gary grinned at his reaction.

"Of course you have." He said sarcastically as he turned to face Fearow again, ignoring Ash angry protests.

He returned Fearow to his Pokéball and returned the Pokéball to its rightful place. Gary looked down at the ground, found the clue again, and pointed to it.

"What do those look like to you?"

Ash looked where Gary pointed and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I should have guessed they would leave something so obvious behind- as much as I have bumped into them."

Gary blinked his eyes in surprise.

"They always bother you!?"

"Yeah, unfortunately... As far as I know, they have been trying to capture Pikachu for---- eh, for a long time now that I think about it…"

"Well… Let's not delay any further." Gary said as he led the way, following the tracks from the machine that held Apricot with ease; Ash just followed behind with Pikachu resting on his shoulder.

It didn't take them long to find the villainous team. Even from a distance they could hear them arguing- something about calling their boss and being promoted right away. Without them making an sound, they hid behind an large bush and whispered among themselves.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"First, we have to know where Apricot is… You see her?"

Ash and Gary peeked from behind the bush, without being seen, and looked around with their eyes only. Ash spotted the giant robot first.

"She's there Gary!" He whispered a little loud as he pointed somewhere to the left.

Gary spotted her and nodded his head.

"That's her alright… Now, I have an idea…" Gary said as he began to whisper the rest of his plan into Ash's ear, Pikachu listened as best as he could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOOK! I'm telling you that we should call the boss now and let him promote us! If we delay, things could go wrong!" James argued, for the thousandth time to his companions.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that we should make her tell us where her Pokémon are and then take them for ourselves!" Jesse countered.

Meowth didn't feel like joining the two with the argument. He didn't really care which one was done- he just wanted it done. If they didn't decide within the next minute or two, he promised that he would scratch both of their faces- badly! Of course, he quickly changed his mind about scratching them later- now felt better than later.

"YOU MORONS NEED TO-"

Before Meowth could finish his statement- all three of them were blown away by a strong wind. They hit the nearest tree, and they held on to the branches as the wind continued to blow. Unknown to them, they couldn't see that the Pokémon that was causing the strong wind was Gary's Fearow. And, of course at the same time, they couldn't see Ash going to the machine and releasing Apricot from her prison. Unfortunately, Apricot was _still_ asleep.

"_Jesh! They must have a used a very strong sleeping gas!_" Ash thought, remembering that Gary told him to be quiet during their rescuing plan.

Ash picked her up as best as he could and held her in a cradle-like position. He looked into the machine again and saw one of those sleeping gas balls. He took one as an impulse and put it into his pocket. Once he was ready, he ran, or speed-walked rather, where Gary was with his Fearow.

"I got her! Now let's get out here!" Ash whispered, but loud enough for Gary to hear him.

Gary looked up at his Fearow.

"I want you to do that for the next minute or two! Wait for that long before you come seeking us out! We'll be at the town!" Gary yelled loud enough for only his Fearow to hear (though Ash heard as well).

Fearow just looked at Gary in reply. Gary turned away from his Pokémon and ran from the scene, Ash and Pikachu followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IS CAUSING THIS WIND!?" James yelled as loud as he could through the very hard blowing winds.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IS CAUSING IT! I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!!!" Jesse yelled in anger, the wind carrying her words.

As if answering her, due to her anger, the gust of wind suddenly stopped. And, gravity took over them, as they fell on the ground hard. They recovered from their fall and looked around, trying to see what or where the wind came from. It didn't take them long of course, they saw the Fearow- it even yelled at them in anger it seemed.

"That Fearow seems very angry at us…" James commented.

"That wasn't the same bird that you tried to eat a few days ago was it?" Meowth asked.

"Lo-Look! I was starving that day! And all I saw was a Fearow!" James yelled at Meowth in defense.

Meowth was about to reply back with an answer that involved pain, but Jesse stopped them both with her words.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL!?" She yelled in panic as she looked around frantically.

James and Meowth looked around as well in the area.

"This isn't good… I _told_ you that we should have just called the boss before something wrong happens! It always does when we accomplish something!" James said as tears came to his eyes, remembering all of those failures from the past.

Jesse ignored him.

"It's obvious where the girl went- or rather what happened to her…" Meowth said.

All three of them at the same time yelled, "THAT BRAT HAS HER!"

All three of them, of course, were referring to Ash. And, without them hesitating, they ran into the same way the boys went- randomly…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash stopped running suddenly. He couldn't carry her anymore. And they were still a while away from the town. Gary stopped when he realized his rival did. And, surprisingly, Pikachu was on _his_ shoulder, and not his trainer's.

"You're beat already? We didn't go that far… If we don't keep moving, that team might figure out where we went." Gary said.

"I know that! She is rather---- unlight…?" Ash said with a question (using a fake word), he didn't want to use the word 'heavy'.

Gary almost rolled his eyes, but resisted the urge.

"I'll take her and-"

They suddenly heard Fearow, obviously screeching a warning to them.

"I'm going to guess that trouble is not far behind him…." Ash commented.

Gary looked behind him, trying to think of another plan that would delay them. And then, he saw one of the holes that Team Rocket used against them. He grinned to himself.

"I want you to get behind a tree with Apricot. We're going to end this." Gary said.

Without arguing, Ash went to the nearest tree and hid behind it. Gary ran to the nearest hole and covered it as best as he could with the limited time he had left. As for Pikachu, he decided to stay on Gary's shoulder. Gary could now hear voices- and they were getting closer. He looked down at his 'trap'. It wasn't that good, but it had to do… He just had to distract them enough for them to not notice it. He quickly goes around the hole and stands there. He puts on his regular cocky face expression and waited. He didn't had to wait long though- Team Rocket came bursting through the trees and bushes- they immediately stopped when they saw Gary a little far from them. Fearow landed by his owner's side.

"So, that wind was _your_ doing!" Jesses yelled at the boy angrily while wagging an accusing finger as well.

Gary put a finger against his chin, pretending to think about their words.

"I did it you say…? Hmmm…. You know, you're right! I did! So, what ya losers going to do about it?" Gary said, as he grinned at them.

"We are _NOT_ losers!" James countered.

"Pfft! Please! My moronic rival told me himself that you guys can't even capture his Pikachu! And you guys have been doing it for how long!?" He countered back.

Behind the tree, Ash wanted to yell at Gary for insulting him again, but he decided to hold his tongue until later.

"Yo-You brat! We have our ways of trying to capture Pikachu!" Jesse replied back.

"Though he does have a point…" Meowth commented.

Jesse kicked Meowth in the head hard in result to his comment.

"_Just a little more, and they'll fall into the trap!_" Gary thought.

"Really!? Well, I'll make it easy for you! If you capture Pikachu and my Fearow within 10 seconds, then I'll take all of my words back! Heck, I'll stand here without having a Pokémon battle!" Gary said, crossing his fingers in his mind, hoping that they would fall for the bait.

Team Rocket laughed for about two seconds in results before they decided to run up to Gary. Of course, as soon as they took one step in front of Gary- the ground under them disappeared. They fell into the hole. In the hole, Gary could hear them yelling at each other, before they directed their yelling at him.

"You tricked us you brat!" Jesse yelled at Gary.

Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your fault for not thinking your own actions through. I'm not responsible for them."

Ash then appeared from his hiding place, while he left Apricot leaning against the tree. He looks down into the hole, and Team Rocket of course started yelling at him as well.

"You two are working _together_!?" Meowth yelled in surprise.

Gary and Ash looked at each other briefly, before they looked down into the hole and replied at the same time, "YES!"

Pikachu jumped off of Gary's shoulder and landed on his owner's without difficulty.

"Pi pi ka chu?" (Can I shock them?)

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled.

"Go for it buddy!" He said with encouragement.

Gary could have sworn he saw Pikachu smile- wickedly.

"_That's an evil Pikachu- isn't it?_" He thought to himself. He kept a small note to himself to _never_ tick off Ash's Pikachu.

Once Team Rocket saw Pikachu appear at the edge of the hole- they knew it couldn't be good. Before they could even plead, Pikachu did his most powerful electric attack- shocking them tremendously. Ash looked at Gary and said, "I suggest that we stand back a little."

They both took a few steps back from the hole. Ash remembered the sleeping-gas ball that he took, and he took it out of his pocket. Gary saw the ball in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

Ash ignored his rival's question.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Ash said as he extended his hand with the ball to Gary.

Gary smiled in reply and took the ball out of his rival's hand. Without a second thought, he threw the ball into the hole- while Pikachu continued to shock Team Rocket. Not even a second later, a big explosion occurred within the hole- making Team Rocket blast into the sky.

"And we almost had them." Meowth said, though he felt dizzy.

"All well, at least we almost won this time." James said in slur.

"AND WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three of them shouted before they disappeared in the distance in the sky.

Ash and Gary both sighed in relief, glad that it was all over. Pikachu ran up to Ash and Ash caught him automatically, also glad that it was over and done with. Gary called back his Fearow into the Pokéball before he turned to his rival. He grinned slightly at him.

"Well well, it seems that you have improved--- just a little." Gary commented.

"Hmmm, you're not so bad yourself. I guess working as a team wasn't as bad as I thought-"

"What is going on…? Where am I?" A familiar voice said.

Ash and Gary immediately ran towards the tree, where the voice was coming from. Apricot, to their relief, was awake and fine.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time, with concern.

Apricot looked up at both of her---- companions (for the moment) with surprise.

"You two worked together to rescue me?"

And that's when the two rival's alliance crumbled- even the little 'friendship' that formed between them a little. They looked at each other- and their eyes flared with anger with one another. But, before either could throw an insult to one another, Apricot got up from her sitting position and hugged them both.

"Both of you are so _brave_!" She commented them both.

Of course, both of them blushed in result.

"Th-Thanks…" They both said at the same time to her comment.

Apricot let them go and turned away from them for a second.

"So, is there a town nearby that we can stay at?" She asked.

Gary and Ash managed to look away from each other.

"Yes there is one! If you just follow me Apricot." Gary quickly said before Ash could get a word in- and he pushed his rival hard enough so that he could fall on the ground on his rear.

Gary walked next to Apricot and offered his arm for her to hold on to. Apricot looked at his arm and then back at his face, with her smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it would be best if you lead, while I stay back here with Ash."

Ash stood up and processed what she said in his mind. And he couldn't help but smile and stick his tongue out at his rival. Gary saw Ash's gloating face as he felt his own eye twitch in annoyance and anger.

"Fi-Fine…! I'll lead and you two follow…!" Gary said as he turned his back from them.

Apricot locked her arm with Ash's and he blushed in result. They all walked in silence, though Ash and Apricot seemed to whisper among themselves. Gary just felt himself getting angrier by the second. And then, he remembered the gift he got Apricot. He slowed down his pace until he was standing on the other side of Apricot- away from Ash.

"Hey Apricot, I got you this present for you." Gary said as he took out the present that was tied around his belt.

He handed the gift to her.

"Oh! Thank you Gary…!" She said with glee.

She didn't open it yet, but she did a few second later- and then she _really_ was happy.

"OH GARY! This is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I don't even have this one yet!" Apricot said as she hugged the Skitty tightly.

Gary grinned to himself.

"_1 point for me! Zero for the loser!_" Gary thought.

Apricot then hugged Gary tightly, making Gary's grin spread further along his face- if that was even possible.

"_I'm wrong…. 2 POINTS FOR ME! Zero to the loser!_" He thought happily.

Ash's face definitely had anger clearly displayed on it, and he could see Gary was having a field day with his face expression. Apricot let go of Gary and held the Skitty tightly, making sure to not lose it. Gary walked back to the front of the group casually, trying to act cool (though he almost tripped over a small rock and made himself look dorky). After that, nothing else occurred between the three- though Gary could feel Ash's eyes throwing daggers at his back. Gary ignored him of course, and he was happy that Apricot had both of her arms occupied with the Skitty doll and not one around Ash's arm. It still disgusted him! Before his mind could drift to the negative side, they were out of the forest and quickly approaching the town.

"As soon as we get there, I'll find us a place to stay. With rooms for each of us, food and entertainment." Gary said.

"That's nice of you Gary!" Apricot said.

"_Of course, by us I mean you and myself… Ash the loser can find his own place to stay at._" Gary thought to himself.

"Does that include Ash?" Apricot asked, as if she read Gary's mind.

Gary stopped in his tracks.

"_Darn it!_" He thought angrily to himself.

"Ye-Yeah. Ash is included." He said through gritted teeth before he continued to walk.

Ash smiled to himself.

"_I bet he was planning to leave me out of those plans, but Apricot of course saw to that!_" Ash thought happily.

Once they reached the town, Gary already had a idea of which place was the best one for them to stay at.

"The last time I was here, I got some information about the best places to stay when I ate breakfast earlier here. So, I'm going to take that person's advice and stay at-"

Suddenly, they could hear police sirens all around them.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Apricot said over the noise, apparently afraid now.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." Gary replied.

"I bet something is happening close by." Ash commented.

But, he was wrong. Once they looked around themselves- they realized that the police sirens were coming from _around_ them. Everywhere they looked, there was a police car or motorcycle that blocked any escape- not they were planning to of course. All three had surprise on their faces.

"Are they planning to arrest us?" Apricot couldn't believe it.

"If that's true, this has to be a mistake…" Ash replied.

"If it is a mistake, they can guarantee that they are going to hear a _very long_ complaint from me!" Gary said in anger.

One of the police officers, Officer Jenny it turned out to be, approached them, but only close enough to tell them the situation, through a megaphone.

"ATTENTION TRAINERS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR POKÉMON THEFT!"

"WHAT!?!" Gary and Ash exclaimed in alarm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AUTHOR COMMENTS/NOTES**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ABOUT THIS STORY/NEXT CHAPTER:**_ Well, it seems that I FINALLY updated this story AGAIN after--- eh, about 2 years later, forgive me- life is rather busy for me… Anyway, it seems that Gary and Ash FINALLY worked together to rescue Apricot, turns out she went with both of them to the town. Just when life MIGHT turn out good (at least for the two of them), the police appear and accuse them of Pokémon theft!? What the heck is going on!? What cause this accusation to appear!? Is it true- or is it false? And--- where are Brock and Misty still!? Well, the next (and MAYBE) FINAL chapter of '_**The New Girl On the Block**_' will answer all of these questions- and more! Find out next time, to see the conclusion to this story!

Sincerely,

Kitty8688theonly

_**Total Words: 5,383**_

_**Total Pages: 15**_


End file.
